What I Did For Love
by kimberly.ikediobi
Summary: Kurt Hummel goes to WMH but Blaine goes to Dalton. When Blaine's homophobic parents transfer him to WMH, Kurt falls in love but Blaine doesn't feel the same because he's straight. Kurt will do anything he has to do to make Blaine love him back even if it kills him. Eventual Klaine/ More Angst than fluff./ AU Klaine Fanfic
1. Chapter One

_**A/N: Hello guys! This is my first klaine fanfic ever and I'm nervous of how it's going to turn out so wish me luck! Um, this is an AU fanfic and I'm in a contest with my friend to see who will write the best fanfic. Enjoy! :)**_

Kurt's POV

"Everyone, share with the class about what you want to do in life." Ms. Holiday says.

I taped my blue pencil against the corner of my desk.

I wanted it all.

Broadway.

Fame.

A boyfriend.

Yes, I Kurt Hummel wanted a boyfriend. Even though I hide my true feelings behind my stubborn bitchiness, I wanted to be in love.

"Kurt," Rachel whispers and nudges me. "Ms. Holiday is calling you."

Ms. Holiday looks at me expectant.

"I want to be on Broadway." I say. I didn't feel the need to elaborate. These people are all a bunch of losers who will never get out of this town called Ohio. But I'm going to New York with Rachel and nothing is going to stop us.

When everyone finished saying that they wanted to work at a dumpster, a loud knocking sound filled the room which stopped everyone's conversations.

Ms. Holiday walked towards the door and opened it.

A boy walked in the room and said, "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson."

My back was still turned towards the door as I was still talking to Rachel because I mean, we get new students all the time and I've wished for one to be cute but they never fail to disappoint me.

Rachel stopped right in the middle of her sentence and looked stunned. I finally turned around and looked at the new boy. His looks caused me to do a double-take and I'm sorry but he took my breath away.

His curly black hair was gelled back with a bit of volume and his outfit was a black polo with a red, white, black, and grey bowtie. He had red pants that stopped a little above his ankle and a white belt with black shoes.

Don't even get me started on his face. He was just, wow. He is by far, the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. He was really hot and I just couldn't take my eyes off of him.

He walked to the empty seat beside me and sat down. I snapped out of my trance and looked at Rachel who was licking her lips. "He's hot." Rachel blurted out loud. Blaine looked in our direction and my face turned as red as a tomato. I quickly looked down at my table but I could feel his eyes on us.

"Ha-ha, thanks." Blaine said smiling.

God, he's so dapper.

Rachel leaned in her chair and whispered in my ear, "Kurt, you totally need to tap that!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her. "Look at him! How could a guy who looks like sex on a stick be gay?"

"I can hear y'all." He says with a smirk, not looked up from his notebook.

Shit.

Blaine's POV

"I'm sorry Blaine. There are just too many gays at Dalton." My mom said.

I groaned.

"But I had friends there!" I whined.

"Well, you will make new friends here as well. And you'll be with your sister, Quinn." She said parking the car into a parking lot.

I sighed and stepped out the car. I walked in the entrance of the school and went straight to the restroom. I walked to the mirror and looked at my outfit in satisfaction. If today is my first day, I have to make a good impression. Besides, I won't be wearing a Dalton Blazer.

I walked out the restroom and went to my classroom. Ms. Holiday is my teacher. What an interesting name.

I knocked on the door and after a while, no one came. I knocked louder and a medium-height lady with blonde hair opened the door and smiled.

"You must be Blaine." She says.

I nod and walk past her. I noticed that everyone's conversations stopped and everyone looked at me with immense eyes and wide mouths. "Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson." I say and I walk to the only empty seat in the classroom.

I sat down and I heard a girl voice next to me say, "He's hot."

I looked in the direction it was coming from and she had long, brown wavy hair and a vintage styled red dress.

"Ha-ha, thanks." I smile.

The boy next to her was still staring at me with broad eyes and his mouth open. By the looks of him, I could tell he was gay.

He was wearing a pink shirt with tiny black polka dots with dark white suspenders and a tinted olive green scarf. He was wearing white skinny jeans and a black belt.

"Kurt, you should totally tap that!" The girl next to I'm guessing Kurt whispers.

Okay, that would be implying his gay.

"Look at him! How could a guy who looks like sex on a stick be gay?" Kurt says.

Now that proves my point. But I'm not gay, I'm straight. And even if I was gay, my parents would cut off my head and sell it. That's because my parents are very homophobic. Quinn, Cooper, and I are okay with them because I mean, they are being themselves and they aren't bothering me.

"I can hear you guys." I say because although it was flattering that they thought I was hot, they are very disturbing.

Kurt's face turns as red as strawberries but Rachel was unfazed.

"My name is Rachel and this is Kurt." Rachel says leaning over Kurt to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you," I say. "Quinn talks a lot about you."

"_Not good things…" _I thought.

Her face brightens. "You know Quinn?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh my God if this isn't just perfect! Quinn never told me she had a brother!" She said ecstatically.

Kurt sat in-between our conversation awkwardly, looking uncomfortable.

"Since she can sing, you obviously can sing! You must audition for the glee club!"

"You know, I was in a glee club at my old school."

Kurt perked up and asked, "Wait, were you the lead singer for The Warblers?"

I nod.

Kurt's POV

I was annoyed that Rachel was so friendly and open to Blaine. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything.

"You know, I was in a glee club at my old school."

"Wait; were you the lead singer for The Warblers?" I asked.

He nods.

Oh my.

He's the Blaine Anderson of the Warblers probably! I have all his songs organized into a playlist on YouTube! He was my guilty pleasure that I run to every time I'm having a bad day and his voice would take all my troubles away.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I grin innocently.

"Well, you must be the new male lead! I mean, I know we have Finn but we went through a nasty break-up and-"she rambles.

He held his hand up to stop her from talking.

"Say no more. I was planning on it."

Blaine's POV

"Welcome back seniors!" Mr. Schuester says.

All the students sitting in the front of the auditorium, next to Mr. Schuester start to clap.

"Sorry guys, but you will have to audition again."

Groans filled the auditorium.

"But Mr. Schue, you already know we can sing!" A guy who was freakishly tall, like a giant in a Leatherman jacket argued.

"It's not fair to the newcomers."

Everyone looked to the back of the auditorium at me, this blonde, Justin Bieber kind of hair guy, and a girl named Harmony.

"Well, let's get started, Harmony Pearce." Mr. Schue calls out.

She skips up onto the stage and grabs the microphone.

"I will be singing I'm The Greatest Star by my idol, Barbra Streisand."

I heard Rachel laugh at her song selection.

Harmony clears her throat and belts out, "Cause I'm, the greatest star. I am by far, but no one knows it…." She sings.

Rachel stops giggling as soon as Harmony sang the first sentence.

I mean, wow. Harmony was talented, that's for sure. She sang through the song and at the end, everyone stood and clapped but Rachel ran out the door of the auditorium. We could hear loud weeping coming from the outside.

I wanted to go help her but- "Blaine Anderson."

I breathe in and out and walk to the stage.

"I will be singing Cough Syrup by Young the Giant."

Everyone looked expectantly at me and Quinn nodded her head with a smile.

I put the microphone on the stand and looked at the piano guy and nodded my head. For some reason, they always know what song we are singing.

The music starts and I take a deep breath, and sing.

"Life's too short to even care at all, oh, whoa, oh,"

I look at Quinn for reassurance and she grins.

I'm losin' my mind, losin' my mind, losin' control  
oh oh,  
These fishes in the sea, they're staring at me whoa oh,  
Oh oh  
A wet world aches for a beat of a drum,  
Whoa Oh  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down  
Life's too short to even care at all oh whoa  
I'm coming up now, coming up now, out of the blue oh  
These zombies in the park, they're looking for my heart  
Oh oh oh oh  
A dark world aches for a splash of the sun oh oh

If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
Life's too short to even care at all oh  
I'm losing my mind, losing my mind, losing control  
If I could find a way to see this straight  
I'd run away  
To some fortune that I, I should have found by now  
And so I run now to the things they said could restore me,  
Restore life the way it should be  
I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down  
One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh whoa  
One more spoon of cough syrup now, oh whoa oh oh

By the end of the song, tears were streaming out of my eyes because of the emotion behind the song.

"That was- that was amazing." Mr. Schue says.

"Thank you."

No one stood, no one moved, everyone's faces were like how they were back when I walked in the classroom.

"You're hot." A Latina girl in a cheerleading outfit says.

"Uh, thank you."

"You weren't all that." The Frankenstein guy said.

I roll my eyes. "Okay…" I say walking off the stage.

"That wasn't nice Finn." Mr. Schue says slapping Finn on the head.

"Ow!" Finn says grabbing the area he hit.

As I walked past Kurt, he grabbed my arm and said, "You took my breath away."

I stared at him with shock.

Whoa. No one has told me that before.

"I'm glad I could please you." I say with a smile.

He melts and I walk away awkwardly.

I couldn't stay to hear everyone sing. So as I walked out the auditorium, I found Rachel sitting against the tan lockers.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She sniffles. "She was better than me."

I sigh and sit next to her.

"Then you should strive to be better. That only means she's your competition. She's only better than you if you think she is. You're really good Rachel, I remember you from competitions," I say trying to cheer her up. I stand up and say, "I can't wait to see you on Broadway."

She giggles and says, "Thanks Blaine. You're a really good friend."

I smile and head towards the door to where my best friend, Sarah was waiting for me.

"So, how was school Blainers?" Sarah asks as I open the door to the passenger's seat of her black Toyota Camry.

"Good, apparently, I'm hot, I'm sex on a stick, I take people's breath away, I'm a really good singer, and I'm a good friend."

Sarah laughs and asks, "Who told you all those lies?"

I roll my eyes and push her.

"When I walked in the class, everyone was staring at me like I was chocolate cake, and this girl named Rachel, this gay guy named Kurt, and this Latina girl whose name I think is Santana said I was hot. Also, Kurt said I took his breath away."

"Ooo, Looks like you got a crusher." Sarah teases.

"Ugh, not this again, this has happened too many times at Dalton."

She giggles. "Yep, tell me about it. It cracks me up when you come to my house, knocking on my door saying, "Another one."

She causes me to smile. "Yeah, you've been through it all with me."

"And don't forget it! I will always be the one that knows you better than anyone else."

And she's not lying about that.

Kurt's POV

Oh God, I can't believe I said that to him! That's so unlike me and right after I told him, he left the auditorium! He must have thought I was creepy.

Rachel told me to go for it and I did. He probably won't be friends with me. Nonetheless talk to me. I sat idly watching my friends re-audition. Mr. Schue always likes to save me for last for some reason. And that reminds me of Blaine's performance.

Wow.

He was spectacular, remarkable, and just simply incredible. Just like when I watch him on YouTube but seeing it in person is always better. I never admit when people are more musically talented than me but Blaine was way better. Compared to him, I sound like a sewer rat.

"Kurt."

Sigh. Thank God he's not here to watch me suck.

I walk up to the stage and Finn tosses the microphone to me.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I will be auditioning for the role of… a glee club member and I will be singing Don't Cry for Me Argentina from Evita."

Why did I always have to say that? That was so embarrassing.

It won't be easy, you'll think it strange  
When I try to explain how I feel  
that I still need your love after all that I've done

You won't believe me  
All you will see is a girl you once knew  
Although she's dressed up to the nines  
At sixes and sevens with you

I had to let it happen, I had to change  
Couldn't stay all my life down at heel  
Looking out of the window, staying out of the sun

So I chose freedom  
Running around, trying everything new  
But nothing impressed me at all  
I never expected it to

_[Chorus:]_  
Don't cry for me Argentina  
The truth is I never left you  
All through my wild days  
My mad existence  
I kept my promise  
Don't keep your-

"What are you idiots doing in my auditorium?" A mean, blonde haired lady we all know and hate says interrupting me. Sue Sylvester.

"We have kids auditioning Sue." Mr. Schue says, trying to say as calm as possible.

I stand awkwardly on the stage wanting to continue. Cheerleaders start to come from behind Sue and they have sly grins on their faces.

""Not in here you're not. I'll need you fatties and trolls to evacuate this auditorium in 2.5 seconds. If you stay for even one millisecond past 2.5 seconds, I will go to the animal shelter and get you guys a kitty cat. I will let you fall in love with that kitty cat. And then on some dark, cold night I will break into your home, steal the kitty cat and punch you in the face."

I shivered with fear. Man, that lady knows how to get you weak in the knees.

"Sue, this is **our **auditorium. Who says it's yours?" Finn says stepping up to her.

"Well, Teen Solomon Grundy. Principal Figgins said so because you national losing idiots has never won anything and until that change, this auditorium is mine."

Finn was taken aback and gritted his teeth, then stomps out of the auditorium.

"What about my song?" I shout.

"Sorry Porcelain, no one wants to hear you screech anymore." Sue says tapping her clipboard.

My mouth drops open in shock. How could she say such a thing?

I huff and follow the rest out the auditorium.

"Well guys, we will just have to do our performances in the choir room from now on until said otherwise." Mr. Schue says sighing.

_Am I really that porcelain? I thought._

"Man, this sucks booty crap. That auditorium is ours!" Puck says angrily.

"We can't do anything. If that's what Figgins says then…" Mr. Schue says trailing off.

"I don't care what that say!" Finn yells kicking a music stand.

"Finn, relax." Quinn says soothingly.

"Man, I'm out." Finn says kicking the door open to exit.

I sigh in defeat. But I wasn't sighing about losing the auditorium. I was sighing about one Blaine Anderson.


	2. Chapter Two

Blaine's POV

"Honey, be happy! It's your second day at McKinley!" Mom says enthusiastically.

I groan. I mean, it's not that I don't like WMH; it's that I'd rather be at Dalton with my friends and being lead soloist. Now, I'm going to have to fight for it with Rachel.

"Blaine, cheer up. Since you're my brother, you're popular!" Quinn says from the back seat.

I roll my eyes.

"Bye Mom." We say in unison, stepping out the car.

"Have Fun baby brother." Quinn says leaving me to join her cheerleading friends.

Ugh, I hate when she calls me that. She's only older than me by three months.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice someone squeaking beside me as I walked into the building. I looked to the side and I see Kurt.

"I'm sorry; please just repeat every single thing you just said. Starting from, "Hey Blaine." Okay?"

Kurt nods and retraces his thoughts.

"Okay be prepared because I said a lot." He says and I nod. "Okay, hey Blaine. Sorry for what I said yesterday. I was out of line and I shouldn't have made you feel uncomfortable in any way. Now, if you are over that, I've offered to be your tour guide."

"It's okay Kurt." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder. I felt him sink in to my touch. "And I'm good; I've been around this school at least one hundred times because of Quinn." I say.

I look at his expression and he looks disappointed.

"Well, you could-"I was interrupted by a freezing sensation to my face and a burning sensation to my eyes. My face was wet and I struggled to open my eyes and I see two big jocks laughing at me. I saw slushie cups in their hands.

"What the hell?" I say rubbing the flavored ice out of my eyes. It felt like being bitch-slapped by an iceberg.

"That's what you get for being a loser!" One of them said.

"That's also what you get for hanging out with that fag!" he says pointing at Kurt.

Anger boiled inside of me and when that happens, I can't control myself. See, I used to be in fight club because I was bullied at my old, old school for hanging out with my gay friends. But no one talks about Fight Club.

I charged at one of them, tackling him down. I started throwing punches one after the other furiously. The other jock tried to pull me off but I kicked him in his balls. The one I was punching took this to his advantage and kicked me in my gut. I coughed but I couldn't give up. I needed to prove a point. I shoved him into a locker and shouted, "Don't mess with me again!"

"Blaine!" Quinn shouts running to him.

"What?" Blaine yells.

"Stop it!" She says pulling him away from him. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." She says leading him to the girls' bathroom.

Kurt's POV

As Blaine was talking, I saw Karofsky and Azimio walking towards us with slushies. Before I could say anything, Blaine was getting hit by a slushie. They aimed one for me but I moved out the way just in time.

Blaine's triangle eyebrows furrowed angrily and to be honest, it turned me on.

"What the hell?" Blaine shouted.

"That's what you get for being a loser!" Azimio says.

"That's also what you get for hanging out with that fag!" Karofsky says pointing me.

Ugh, I'm too used to their witty comebacks.

Then all of a sudden Blaine tackles Karofsky down and starts punching him. I stood there in shock because I didn't know Blaine had it in him. Azimio tried getting Blaine off of Dave but Blaine kicked him in his balls. Good, that's what he deserves. But the Dave kicks him in his gut and Blaine toppled over but as if nothing happened, he jumped right up and pinned Dave against the tan lockers and yelled, "Don't mess with me again!"

I couldn't help but grin. That was amazing! I would like to think he was standing up for me buy we all know that would never happen. Quinn came running from the other direction, "Blaine!" she shouts pulling Blaine off of him.

"What?" he yells.

"Stop it!" She says. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." Then they walk to the girls' restroom. I follow them in and Quinn looks at me.

"I got to go. Could you take care of him, for me Kurt?" she says begging.

"I got it handled." I say shooing her away.

"Thank you so much Kurt." She says kissing me on my cheek and runs out the restroom.

Blaine leans over the sink, just staring at it.

"Are you okay?" I ask, slowly walking towards him.

"I'm fine." He says coldly.

Ugh, how am I supposed to get his dapperness back?

I walk to the tissues and wet some with water.

"Here, if you want-"I say but I get cut off when Blaine steps back from me.

"I said I'm fine!"

I sigh. Why is he being so difficult?

He walks around the restroom and then after a while, he looks at me.

"I'm sorry, but how do you guys go through this every day? I remember the first time Quinn came home talking about her getting slushied. I was confused and she told me, "Don't worry, you'll never have to go through it." And look where I am now."

"Do you know why she stopped getting slushied?" I ask.

He shook his head.

"Because she took the easy way out and so did Finn. Finn dumped Rachel for Quinn because Quinn and Finn felt like if they were together, they wouldn't get bullied."

Blaine shook his head in disbelief.

Blaine's POV

Although Kurt was making me feel a little better, I was still angry. I wanted round two. This is a side of me not a lot of people get to see often.

As I was listening to Kurt's story, I knew Finn was such a jerk. He dropped my sister for Rachel, and then drops Rachel for Quinn. Like, dude, make up your mind!

I take the damp tissue from Kurt's hands because my eyes started to burn really bad.

"I can do it." He says.

I nod.

He begins to dab my face with the tissue and then he rinses it and gets a new one. When he was dabbing my eyes, he lips was a centimeter away from mine and he started to blush. I leaned back a little to prevent anything from happening.

"Okay, I'm done." He says smiling.

"Thanks Kurt. What would I do without you?" I smile and walk out the restroom and head off to class.

Kurt's POV

Oh.

My.

Gosh.

He just said, "What would I do without you?" Meaning he wants me around! He has to like me! I was going to lean in when I was cleaning out his eyes but I felt like it was too soon.

"Kurt." Rachel says snapping her fingers in my face.

I shake out of my trance and the first thing I see is Rachel's annoyed expression. She rolls her eyes and leans back in her seat.

"Did you hear anything I said?" She asks, turning to me.

I bit my lip and shake my head.

"Ugh," she groans. "I said, Finn cornered me in the hallway and said he wants to get back together."

It took me a while to realize what she said because I was still thinking about Blaine. How can he not like me? I am Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. I am a shining star. And if Blaine can't see that then he's not worth it.

"Kurt!" Rachel shouts.

"Huh? Wait, doesn't he still go out with Quinn?" I ask.

She gathers her things and leaves the classroom.

"I'm going to find Blaine. He's a better listener than you."

I scoff as she walks out the room with her blue skirt swaying with the wind.

I sit in the room alone and play with the eraser shavings on my table. I remembered that when I leaned in, Blaine leaned back. But he said, "What can he do without me." God, Boys are so confusing. But so are girls so it's lose-lose situation.

I heard a knock on the door and I looked up to see who it was and it was Blaine.

"Hey." He smiled setting his bag on a nearby chair.

I squirmed a little in my chair and I'm pretty sure he noticed.

"Hey," I smile back. "Rachel was looking for you."

He walks over to the seat next to me and plops down tiredly.

"Oh, I'd rather talk to you." He smiles.

Omg, I think he's flirting. I look into his eyes and he grins and looks down.

"I have a proposition for you." He says with a sly grin.

I raise my head in interest. "Do tell."

"Do you want to go with me to Breadstix?"

My mouth drops open in shock. Is… is he asking me out?

"Is it as a date?" I ask.

Blaine's eyes widen in fear and shock with a tint of disgust. He leans far away from me and shakes his head rapidly and shivers.

"No offense…" he says wincing. "But no."

I felt like I've been punched to oblivion and been thrown back to earth to stare right in the eyes of rejection. My stomach started to hip hop dance and I felt my arm pits getting moist. I was almost certain that I had red glowing on my cheeks.

"Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"What?" I snap, glaring at him.

"What's wrong?" He asks innocently.

"Rejection is what's wrong." I say, gathering my things to leave.

"What are you talking about? You didn't answer my question." He says pleading.

"What question?" I turn back to him, looking confused.

"If… if you wanted to go to Breadstix… You know, if you don't want to go, I'll just ask Rachel."

So the rejection part was all made up in my head. God, I'm so stupid! And since when did Rachel and Blaine get so close?

"Why are you guys so interested in each other?" I ask angrily.

"She's a good friend." Blaine says getting aggravated.

I pick up my satchel and head for the door.

"Then have fun at Breadstix with her." I say opening the door to leave.

As I turn around to walk to the entrance, I bump into someone who smells like lavender.

"Did you see Blaine?" Rachel asks a little irritated.

"Yeah, have fun on your date." I say, shoving past her.

Blaine's POV

"Then have fun at Breadstix with her." He says opening the door angrily and slamming the door shut.

What just happened? What was he so mad about all of a sudden? Rejection… when did I reject him? Maybe he's just having an episode.

Rachel soon walks in after Kurt's 'episode' and has a distressed look on her face.

"Kurt." She says.

"Kurt." I respond.

She sits in the chair Kurt was recently sitting in.

"Is he always like this?" I ask.

She says heavily. "Yeah, he's a drama queen."

I laughed. "I figured."

An awful silence took place and I shifted awkwardly in my chair.

"So," I say.

"So," She says at the same time as me.

We both laugh silently.

"You go." I say.

"Okay," she giggles. "So, about Breadstix, I accept your offer. Now you go."

I bit my lip. What I'm about to ask her is what I know is going to be incredibly awkward. We're great friends so she should tell me the truth. But she's also great friends with-

"Blaine." She says looking at me expectantly.

"Oh," I say shyly. "I wanted to know if you thought Kurt liked me."

Her face turned from slightly dull to bright and bubbly.

"Do you like him?" She asks extremely hopeful.

"No, I'm straight. It's just, I don't want to lead him on because of-"

"It's because of your dapperness." She says, nodding understandingly.

"Yeah, and he's a great friend." I say trying to cover up this situation.

She smiles sadly. "Yeah, he is. And to answer your question, he doesn't just like you. He loves you." She says, now standing up to leave.

I roll my eyes and sigh. Not again. I mean, I like having 'good looks' but, it always attracts people from both genders and it could be tiring. But none of them actually used the L word.

"I won't tell him," She says putting her head on the doorknob. "I won't make things any more awkward than it already is."

She opens the door and looks back at me.

"I'll see you at Breadstix."

She then leaves, leaving me in the room once again, alone.

"Hey Blainers," Sarah say happily, opening the door to her house, gesturing for me to come in. She looks at me very intensely and watches my very movement as I put my bag down. "What's wrong?" She eventually asks.

I shake my head innocently.

"How did you know?" I say, avoiding her gaze.

"I know you Blaine. I even know what you're distressed at." She says smirking.

"Oh really," I say nodding in disbelief. "Try me."

"Okay, I know it's about Kurt."

My eyes widen in shock. How did she know?

"Yeah…" I say skeptically. There's no way she could know. I know before when we were younger, she always knew my problems but this is different.

"It's something about his feelings for you… Oh my God. Did he say the L word?"

My mouth drops open. Okay, now that's just creepy… I jump on her couch and close my eyes.

"He didn't say it to me. But Rachel said that's what he feels because I asked her. And I know she wouldn't lie to me."

She sits next to me on the couch and sighs.

"Blaine, you can't make it official that he loves you until he tells you." She says putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Even if he acts like he does?" I ask quietly.

"Yes, and since I know you're going to try to distance yourself from him like you did to me when you thought I liked you and all those other boys and girls." She laughs and shakes her head. I giggle at the memory. We were in 6th grade and she was just so friendly that I thought she liked me. And she always chose me to be her partner for things and always followed me on the playground. I mean, you can't blame me for having small thoughts.

"But you can't do that Blaine. Like you said, Kurt is a great friend. Imagine what you would do if you kept distancing yourself away from me."

"I'd die." I say.

"You'd die. So, just act like you don't know that he might love you and if he does, try not to react how you did to when Sebastian said he liked you when you were at Dalton."

I roll my eyes. "It wasn't my fault. It was just," I shivered. "It was just very weird."

"I know, Blaine. I know." She says giggling.

"I have to go," I say standing up and grabbing my bag. "I have a 'date' with Rachel."

She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Have fun Blainers."

"Bye Sarah!"

I close the door and lean back against it. It's going to be very awkward the next time I see him. I can't just act like I don't know. Maybe I could ease it out of him.

Kurt's POV

Rachel eventually called and we talked it out. I ended up apologizing for not listening to her boring stories. Don't worry, I didn't' actually say that.

Rachel FaceTimed me and asked me what dress she should wear on her date. Everyone comes to me for fashion decisions. That doesn't mean Blaine is straight right? No, he's just being friendly.

So she had three choices.

Choice A.) A red dress that cut just above her knee with black leggings and a black belt that looked like a bow that hugged her waist. And which was all matched with black flats.

OR

Choice B.) A teal dress with black knee high socks and brown shoes.

OR

Choice C.) Another sleeveless bright red dress, (Man, that woman loves red.) that was about knee high with an oval shaped opening to show some cleavage and a large red bow right on top of the oval. Included was a light green belt that gripped her waist and gave her a petite, but gorgeous figure. And to end it with black flats with tiny gold stars all over.

I chose choice C. I wanted to choose the one with less fashion, like choice B so Blaine wouldn't be interested, but Rachel is my best friend and I can't send her off into the world wearing something that is a disgrace to the fashion community.

I bet Blaine would love the boobs she would be flashing towards him. But that doesn't make me nervous at all. I, Kurt Hummel, do not get nervous. Maybe I do but, Blaine has to like me. He can't like Rachel! Rachel doesn't deserve him. He deserves me. Ugh, that sounds so selfish but, I'm a selfish person and I like to keep what's mine. And Blaine Anderson is mine. Despite the fight we recently had.

What happens if I just magically show up to Breadstix? That would be such a coincidence! I would be spying on them and eating decent food. But I have to go with someone to make it more realistic.

I pick up my phone from my nightstand and dial Mercedes number. She doesn't know about my feelings for Blaine yet, never mind, she probably does. I mean, who could miss my face expression when he enters the room?

"Hey Lady Fabulous, what's up?" Mercedes chirps into the phone.

"I need a huge favor."

Blaine's POV

I straightened my green and black striped bowtie to match my green polo and black vest with black jeans.

I tried to not 'try too hard' on my outfit, given the fact that she has a crush on me. Sure she's pretty and everything, but she's not my type. I've dated girls in the past but, they've never lasted long.

I walk into the entrance of Breadstix and I immediately spot Rachel. She's not hard to miss.

"Blainey days, it's so nice to see you!" Rachel says standing up from our booth to kiss me on the cheek.

I glanced at her outfit and I won't lie, she looked nice. But I didn't like that nickname.

"Ha-ha, new nickname I see." I say easing my way into my seat.

"Yeah," She says looking at her menu. "Do you like it?"

I bit my lip. No, I didn't like it. But, "Yeah, call me whatever you want."

"Okay!" She says with her red lips curved into a smile.

An awkward silence took place and I didn't really know what to say but Rachel chose to break the silence.

"So, about Kurt, I-"

"Could we, like, not talk about him?" I snap. That's all everyone talks about. Kurt this, and Kurt that, and what happened with Kurt today? I only met the guy like, two days ago!

"I'm sorry; it's just my duty as his best friend." She says nervously.

I groan loudly and lean my head back. "What do you want to know?"

Suddenly she looks over my head at something, nods, and brings her attention back to me.

"So uh, are you gay?"

I groan. "No."

"No?" She asks loudly.

"No…"

She looks over my head again but quickly looks back at me. "He- he um, if you were, would you think he's cute?"

I furrow my eyebrows. What type of question is that? I turn around to see what Rachel was looking at but I saw a swift movement of ducking and the seats were too high for me to try and make out who that was. But I knew someone was there. Apparently the 'person' who was communicating with Rachel is extremely tall.

"Blaine."

"No, I am entitled to my rights and I choose not to answer that weird question."

"Okay… Um, would you ever date a guy?"

I slam my hands against the table with anger. "Rachel! What the hell is a matter with you? I told you, I am not gay! So stop with these questions!"

Her face looked like a wave hit it and she opened her mouth but shuts it. All of a sudden, I hear loud clapping from the other side.

"Waiter,"

"Hello, is there any service in this place? Come on!"

I turn back to Rachel who has a guilty look on her face. I stand up and walk to the other side of my booth to see a Black girl and a porcelain boy.

"Wait… Kurt?" I ask.

There's no doubt that was Kurt. Even the voice said it all. What is he doing here?

"Hello Blaine." He says, ducking his head away from my direction.

"Ooo Kurt, he's cute." The black girl whispers.

"So, I invite you some place and you turn me down to go with her?" I say, pointing to the black girl sitting next to him.

"My name is Mercedes." She says.

"I-I'm just…"

I walk away from him and go back to Rachel who was busy ordering her food. The waiter looks at me expectantly and I just tell him to give me whatever Rachel's getting.

"I'm sorry Blaine. I didn't know about this until he showed up," She says with plead in her voice. "But, as his best friend, I have to do this." She quickly gets up and Kurt replaces where she was recently sitting.

"Hi." He says calmly.

I roll my eyes, cross my arms and try not to stare at him.

"Blaine, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for blowing up in your face earlier and for abruptly showing up like this."

I look back at him and I could see the sincere look in his eyes. I sigh and pat his arm that was resting on the dark brown table.

"Okay."

His face lights out and he just starts blabbing.

"Omg so, I can't wait till tomorrow to see if you made the glee club! But, I feel like we don't know each other so why don't we learn a little about each other first."

"Alright, what do you want to know?" I ask with a smirk.

He bits his lips and he starts to blush. Oh God…

"Um, what's your favorite color?"

"Purple. What about you?"

"Pink."

I nod. God, can this get any awkward. "How tall are you?" I ask, trying to spark up conversation.

"5'11."

"I'm 5'8." I say, suddenly feeling small.

"God, that's so short! I can't date short- um…look!" He says pointing to the waiter. "About time the food showed up."

Damn, he's so rude to waiters! I can't imagine having a job as a waiter. I think it'll literally burn my insides.

"What do you want to be?" Kurt asks with interest.

"I want to be singer-songwriter." For a moment, he looks shocked. "Don't tell me that I'll never make it in this business, or that it's hard because I've heard about it from my parents enough times."

He quickly shakes his head. "No, I'm glad you're following your dreams." He smiles.

Wow, I've never heard that from anyone besides Sarah.

Over an hour of eating our food and learning more about each other with constant checkups from Rachel and Mercedes, I actually enjoyed myself. I learned that his parents accept him, and that his mother died when he was eight, he used to have a crush on Finn(which disgusted me), that the first person he came out to was Mercedes and that she used to have a crush on him and he lied that he liked Rachel. That was hilarious. And he even sang for me! His voice was amazing. Like, it was so uniquely extraordinarily good.

I told him how my parents are homophobic, how I loved Dalton, how I also have a brother, and yeah. He was disappointed that he had more stories than me but there weren't really many stories to tell.

Funny, I was supposed to be on a date with Rachel but I ended up with Kurt. People would say faith has magically brought us together. That may have been in an alternate universe if I was gay.

When I got home, I automatically fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. But I thought about glee club. What if I don't make it? I know Mr. Schue was all like, I was amazing and shit but sometimes, I don't think that's enough. I can believe that their glee club is lame. At Dalton, we were like, rock stars. I don't know, tomorrow will tell me If I'm good enough to be in the lame glee club.

_**A/N: LvSammy i'm glad you liked it! :) Thanks for your review!**_

_**Helloo guys! Please review, share, fav, and follow!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**A/N: I wasn't going to update until later but my friend, Rekiyat begged me to and I just couldn't say no. Sorry if this chapter seemed at all rushed. The next chapter will be better. I promise. ~From the angstmonster ;)**_

Kurt's POV

It was a lovely morning. As I sat on the bench near the entrance of WMH, I enjoyed the breeze and the sound of birds chirping and foolish children go about their lives before school started. I get to enjoy this because I come early. Unlike some other people, and yes, I'm talking about Blaine. I doodled in my notebook and It was a heart with an arrow through it and I said,

Kurt Hummel-Anderson.

Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

Ugh, I'll admit. I'm in love. It has a nice ring to it. Blaine has to like me. There's no way he can't. Actually, there's many ways why he couldn't but I like to think positive here. If you saw the way he was looking at me at dinner, you'd think the same thing too.

"Hey you,"

I look up and it was Blaine. I quickly close my notebook, stand up and smile fondly at him and he smirks.

"Hi yourself," I sway on my toes with a grin on my face. His face looked a little queasy and I used it another opportunity to touch him. I cup his cheeks with my hands.

"What's wrong?" I ask. He quickly shakes his head and removes my hands from his face.

"It's nothing." He says looking at the ground and walking faster towards the school. I run in front of him and that makes him stop in his tracks.

"Come on Blaine. You can tell me anything."

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "I'm nervous about the glee club list."

I burst into laughter and I put my hand on his shoulder to control myself. I spit out, "What?! Are you kidding me?" I continue to laugh but his expression was emotionless.

I stop laughing and I clear my throat. "Blaine, you were the best in that room, boys and girls."

He smiles and his eyes bright up as he links arms with me. "Let's go see that list."

I didn't focus on what he said. It was just that, he, Blaine Anderson was touching me. One day I'll have to tell him that I was his stalker.

"I'm your what?" He asks.

Oh shit, did I say that out loud?

"He-he, I'll tell you about that later but, turn around," I say turning him around. "And go celebrate that your name is on that list."

He nods and walks to the list. He walks back to me with a sad expression on his face. I cock my head to the side in confusion. There's no way in hell Blaine didn't make the glee club. What happened to the policy, everyone who auditions makes it?

"Blaine, I don't underst-"

"I made it!" He jumps up and down.

"I knew you'd make it!" I say hugging him. That hug lasted a little longer than expected. I slowly pull away and he looks at my lips and I look at his eyes. Maybe this is my chance.

I slowly lean in and he squirms out of my grasp.

"So anyways," He says clearing his throat. "We should go find Rachel." He says walking in the direction of her locker.

I have to admit, I was heavily disappointed. Why does he always reject my kiss? Maybe he's confused about his feelings. He has to be. Why would a straight guy look at my lips?

"Hey Rachel," He says jogging up to her and kissing her on the cheek. What the hell was that? He kisses her on the cheek but not me? Fuck that. Blaine is mine. Rachel is not the person to steal someone's man. Even though she stole Finn from Quinn and she stole him back but now Finn wants Rachel again and- no. Let me not get into that mess.

"Hey Kurt," She says. "Did you hear that Blaine made the glee club? Now we will sing all the duets together and make Finn jealous!"

I roll my eyes. "I was with him when he found out the news. He was nervous and **I **helped him with that while you were adding red lipstick to your lips. And I'll probably be singing the duets with Blaine."

"Damn Kurt, it was only a joke." Blaine says putting his arm around my shoulder. "I'd love to sing duets with both of you. Actually, since I'll be trying out for male lead, I'll need a song to do. I'll audition you both for a duet and I'll choose my favorite."

My eyes bright up with joy and excitement, Rachel can't possibly steal this away from me.

"I'll be auditioning for lead female singer so it'll be perfect!"

"That's true! Um, Kurt, would you pass on this one?" He asks.

My eyes open wide and I stomp my foot.

"Fine, have fun on your duet." I say walking the other way.

I could feel Blaine's eyes on pity on my back as I walked away. He always chose Rachel over me. Maybe he is straight. But I don't care. I'll turn him gay if I have to.

Blaine's POV

Rachel and I decided on the song, Apologize by OneRepublic. It'll add emotion and Mr. Schue will have to love it.

Everyone gathered in the choir room and Kurt sat right in the front row, straight in the middle, right next to Harmony. If I know Kurt, he's most likely planning something devious with Harmony and Sarah has sort of taught me how to read people. I'll never do it as good as her.

Kurt whispers in Harmony's ear and she giggles. What are they up to?

"Are you ready?" Rachel whispers.

"Yeah, yeah we'll do great. Well, you'll do great."

Rachel smiles and rolls her eyes and the glee club looks at us with baby eyes with interest.

Rachel takes a deep breath and sings, "I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground… And I'm hearin' what you say, but I just can't make a sound."  
I take a deep breath and belt out, "You tell me that you need me, and then you go and cut me down..."  
"But wait... "Rachel sings.  
"You tell me that you're sorry, didn't think I'd turn around... And say..."

That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Too late, oh yeah

I'd take another chance, take a fall  
Take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But it's nothing new, yeah yeah

I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like an angel, heaven let me think was you  
But I'm afraid

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late, whoa whoa

It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late

I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah, too late

I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
Yeah yeah yeah

Mr. Schue stands up and claps wildly.

"Wow guys! That was awesome! That is a great contender for Sectionals! Now, I think Kurt had something…"

Kurt perks up out of his seat along with Harmony. I looked at Rachel and she rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Jealously can only go so far."

"We'll be singing a mash up, Happy Days Are Here Again/ Get Happy."

"Kurt!" Rachel shouts. "We were going to sing that at-"

"Yeah, we WERE."

I scoff and ask, "What has gotten in to you Kurt?"

Kurt tightens his lips and ignores me. Rachel and I go and replace their seats with us and look at them with fake smiles.

"Forget your troubles." Kurt sang and Harmony followed him quickly with, "Happy days."  
**_A/N: Everything in parenthesis is Harmony._**

Come on get happy. (Are here again)  
You better chase all your cares away. (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout hallelujah. (So let's sing a song)  
Come on get happy. (Of cheer again)  
Get ready for the judgment day. (Happy days are here again)  
The sun is shining. Come on get happy. (Shout it now)  
The lord is waiting to take your hand. (There is no one who can doubt it now)  
Shout hallelujah. (So let's tell the world)  
And just get happy. (About it now)  
We are going to the promise land. (Happy days are here again)  
We're heading across the river; soon your cares will all be gone. (There'll be no more from now on)  
From now on!  
Forget your troubles. (Oh, happy days)  
And just get happy. (Are here again)  
You better chase all your blues away. (The skies above are clear again)  
Shout Hallelujah. (So let's sing a song)  
And just get happy. (Of cheer again)  
Happy times! (Happy times!)  
Happy nights! (Happy nights!)  
Happy days! Are. Here. Again!

Kurt finished the last line with jumping to his knees and doing jazz hands. Rachel and I looked at each other, nodded, and clapped one time.

"Thank you." Kurt says bowing.

"So, looks like we are obviously going to have to vote for who is the best duo. Because I know I can't make that decision because it would be extremely hard. I'm tired, we'll vote tomorrow." Mr. Schue says disappearing into his office.

Harmony and Kurt waltz up to Rachel and I with big grins.

"I feel sorry that you have to lose. It's okay, you both are extremely talented." Harmony says.

"Or not," Kurt snorts.

"I remember perfectly this morning that you said I was the best singer in this glee club, boys and girls. And to even prove that you said it, you almost kissed me."

Kurt's eyes pop open wide and blush grew on his cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well maybe you should do less talking, and more singing. You could use the extra practice."

"Oh shit." Rachel says in awe.

"You're on." Kurt says offering me his hand.

I look at it and smirk.

"Would you be offended if I spit on your hand?"

"Yes, yes I would."

"Then I suggest you take your hand away Mr. Hummel." I say out the doors of the choir room.

"You just got burned!" Rachel laughs.

Sarah was waiting for me outside and she laughs at my face expression.

"What's going on Blainers? Had to go off on someone today?"

How the hell did she- you know, I'm not even going to question her amazing super powers.

"I went off on Kurt, but I was slightly kidding. It was just friendly competition. Oh, and I made glee club and we are both running for male lead." I say calmly as she starts the car and drives out of the parking lot.

"That's great and I hope he knows he's going to lose, right? Ooo 'friendly' rivalry, I can't wait to see how that goes."

"I may have said the spit on hand come back." I tell her.

"Oh God Blaine, You did not!" She laughs.

"I did. And he was completely speechless."

"Up top Blaine," She says, holding her hand up high. I smack it and we giggle.

When we get to her house, I plop on the couch and grab the remote and click on a movie. I didn't really watch it; I just liked it playing in the background for some odd reason. Sarah was in the kitchen preparing dinner and all I could think about was Kurt. I saw the thing he was drawing this morning.

Blaine Hummel-Anderson,

Blaine Anderson- Hummel,

"It has a nice ring to it." Sarah says appearing into the living room.

"Wha-"

"You really need to learn how to keep your thoughts, in your thoughts." She says walking back to the kitchen with a grin on her face, wiping the flour off her cheek.

And that's another thing to add to the extremely long and wide list of things we definitely have in common.


	4. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Sigh.. today, I just felt like I had to update, you know, because it's July 13. The day Cory Monteith died. I'm not going to bore you guys with a long paragraph of how much I love and miss Cory with all my heart but, just know that I love him very much. Onto the chapter... :)**_

Kurt's POV

The amount of chatter in the room slightly annoyed me. Mostly because I was waiting for Blaine to come in the room so I can slap him. I'm kidding, I could never slap Blaine. Not now anyway. But I prepared a song for him that I'm going to sing before the results are revealed.

I know Blaine is going to win. My voice isn't equally impaired to his. He sings like a dream and I sing like a twelve year old girl. Now, the battle is between Rachel and Harmony. I don't even know how you could choose between them. They sing exactly the same. I'd hate to be in Mr. Schue shoes right now. Hey, that rhymed!

Blaine walks in the choir room and his eyes go directly to me. He looks at the empty seat next to me and sits on it. He stares at me for a while and I just look forward, looking at the board and trying not to pay any attention to you. But he just had to say my name so seductively.

"Kurt…" He says pouting. "I'm sorry for not acting like my usual dapperness. It's just that, when I'm competitive, I'm a very different guy. I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway. Are we still friends?" He smiles, offering me his hand.

I sigh and turn to him with a sly grin. "Would you be offended if I spit on your hand?"

His mouth opens wide as he narrows his eyes. "Yes, yes I would."

"Then I suggest you take your hand away Mr. Anderson."

He chuckles and it looked like he was about to say something but he was interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Well, before we get started, Kurt prepared a little song for us." He says stepping out the way as I jump out my seat and stand in the middle of the choir room. The glee club stares at me with baby eyes and I look at our piano guy, nod my head and the music starts.

I inhale and I look directly at Blaine and sing, "Head under water and you tell me to breathe easy for a while. The breathing gets harder, even I know that..."

He looks at me with a confused expression but I shake it off.

"Made room for me, but it's too soon to see, if I'm happy in your hands. I'm unusually hard to hold on to…"

Blaine mouths to me, "What's going on?" But I ignore him.

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
you mean well  
but you make this hard on me

I'm not going to write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not going to write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way

I'm not going to write you to stay  
All you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today, today... yeah...

I learned the hard way that they all say  
Things you want to hear  
My heavy heart sinks deep down under

You and your twisted words  
your help just hurts  
you are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not going to write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not going to write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way

I'm not going to write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving  
I'mma need a better reason  
To write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on  
To help me see daylight, my guide, gone  
'Cause I believe there's a way  
You can love me because I say

I won't write you a love song  
'Cause you ask for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not going to write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song?  
'Cause you asked for it  
'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not going to write you a love song  
'Cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way

I'm not going to write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason  
to write you a love song today, today

Mr. Schue stands up and claps and the whole glee club do too. Brittany and Santana whisper to each other and Santana laughs. I glare at her until she finally says, "Who was that song for?"

My cheeks and ears turn red as my eyes dart to Blaine who had an emotionless expression and I dart my eyes back to Santana. "No one in particular, Mind your own business Santana." I say and I walk back to my seat.

Blaine stares at me and I look at him. "What?" I whisper.

"Why were you singing me a love song?" He asks confused. I think he knows why I was singing a God damn love song to him. He had to know. I've made my feelings perfectly clear to him. He's just acting dumb.

"I like the song, I like you and you're my friend, two and two go together and BAM." I say clapping my hands together.

"Well, the song was great. I love Sara Bareilles!" He exclaims. Then he goes on and on about Katy Perry and Pink until Santana told him to shut his sexy-hole. He chuckled and Mr. Schue clears his throat.

"So, the votes are in," He says sorting papers in his hands. "The male lead is…" Blaine holds my hand and squeezes it. I blush a little and Mr. Schue finishes. "Blaine Anderson,"

He face brightens and he leans over to hug me. I was caught by surprise and I heard Santana whisper," wanky".

"Congrats Blaine," Rachel says patting his back with a watery smile.

He smiles at her and looks at me with sympathy. I shake my head and smile, squeezing his knee.

"Now, for the female lead, it was a tie." Mr. Schue says.

Rachel pops out of her seat in fury. "Why do you always do this?"

"How can I be tied with her?" Harmony says pointing to Rachel with anger.

"Guys, I have an idea," Blaine says standing up. "Why don't you guys switch at being lead?"

Harmony scoffs and walks to the middle of the choir room next to Mr. Schue. "Easy for you to say, you won your category!"

Blaine opens his mouth like he was about to say something but he shuts it and sits down. I look at him in concern but he shakes it off.

"I'm sorry Blaine; I don't like sharing the spotlight." Rachel says crossing her arms. I didn't know what to say except watch the whole scene unfold right before my eyes. Don't get me wrong, I was incredibly disappointed that I didn't win but I was kind of expecting it. How can I win against Blaine? There's no way.

"It's either you guys audition again, or you share the spotlight. By sharing the spotlight, you could split our musical performances in half."

"Obviously audition again!" Rachel shouts, looking at the glee club with certainty. I don't think they should audition again, I mean, what if they get a cold on that day or they sound terribly? They can just split the songs in half. But, that will result in controversy. Thank God I lost so I would have to fight again with Blaine.

"Rachel, I think we can just split it," Harmony says tiredly. "We could sing a duet at Sectionals."

Rachel's eyes bright up with that. "That could work!"

"Sectionals are in two weeks so we have plenty time to practice." Mr. Schue says.

Rachel and Harmony walk out the choir room together and brainstorm ideas. I look over at Blaine and he's looking at the floor in thought.

"What are you thinking about Blaine?" I ask in concern. When he hears my voice, he quickly snaps out of his trance and looks at me with a warm and soft smile.

"I was wondering if they'd ever let us do a duet at competition. Probably not, you know, as too extraordinarily talented male singers." He says with a smirk. I laugh and agree with him. The judges would swiftly give us that ugly third place trophy.

"Hey, do you want to come over?" I ask, full of confidence. Wait where the hell did that come from? I did not mean to ask that at all! It just, I don't know, came out. I was expecting his face to be creped out but he shrugged his shoulders and said, "Sure." I grin internally and do a happy dance. Oh God, he's going to meet my Dad! That's going to be terrible. He's probably going to bring out his rifle and aim it at Blaine.

Blaine's POV

"Hey do you want to come over?" He says grinning. I look at him in wonder and I thought, sure, what the heck.

"Sure." I shrug casually. He bites his lip and looks up and the ceiling and closes his eyes. He's so weird. But I can tell he likes me. Don't worry, I won't call him out on it, I like the attention. It's flattering.

"Well, let's go!" He says grabbing my hand and dragging me out the choir room and out into the parking lot. Sarah was there with her car parked. She looked at me with a smirk as her eyes trailed down to mine and Kurt's hands. I roll my eyes and gently let go of hand.

"Hey, do you want to meet my best friend?" I ask.

His eyes brighten. "Ooh! I would love to meet this Sarah you're always talking about."

I drag him to Sarah's black Toyota and she rolls down her window. "Hello Kurt, I'm Sarah."

Kurt looked flabbergasted for a moment and whispers in my ear, "How does she know my name?"

As I was about to answer, Sarah answered for me. "Oh, Blaine talks about you ALL the time!" She says grinning from ear to ear.

I sigh and Kurt's cheeks turn red. "Um, we are actually going to Kurt's house today." I tell her.

"Ooo wanky," She says clapping cheerfully.

"You should seriously meet my friend, Santana." Kurt suggests.

She nods and I tell Sarah goodbye and Kurt leads me to his car. "She seems nice." He says.

I shrug and hop into his car. He turns on his music and I froze.

I heard my voice, singing Misery.

I narrow my eyes as I get to the chorus. I look over at Kurt who's frozen too and looks pale. "Um…" I say, scratching my forehead.

"I can explain!" He says quickly.

What is there to explain? Like, where in the hell did he get this? That's me and the Warblers. Was he a spy for the Warblers? Or was he just a stalker? Maybe, he just likes my music. He hides his face in his hands and the song changes to me singing Raise Your Glass.

I sigh and I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's fine. Really, I just take it as you like my music." I smile.

He looks at me like a puppy just got a new home. "Well, just in case you find a way to access my computer, I have a playlist of all the songs you've ever sang."

My eyes twitch and I shudder but I shake it off. _He just likes my music… _I thought to myself.

When we get to Kurt's house, I saw another car parked in the driveway, two cars to be exact. And he told me his mother died so who's car could that be? Kurt looked as confused as me and we walked into the house. The house was beautiful. It had cream walls with pictures of what I'm guessing is Kurt's mom and trophies for ballet and singing. There was even one for football which I was surprised at.

We walk to the living room and we saw a lady with light brown hair and were sitting in a man's lap.

"Dad, who the hell is that, and what is she doing in our house?" Kurt shouts storming to them. I felt slightly uncomfortable because when the lady got up from Kurt's dad lap, she looked an awful a lot like Finn's mom.

"I was going to tell you but I was waiting for the right time." Kurt's Dad says calmly.

"Uh, I'm going to go." Finn's mom says heading for the door. Kurt and Kurt's Dad glare at each other and I slowly head upstairs and looked through each room and settled in the one that looked like Kurt's.

I sat on his queen sized, purple and black comforter with white microphones. Honestly, where does he get his stuff? After a while, he storms into his room but turns around and screams, "I hate you Dad!"

I raise my eyebrows at him and he plops down on the bed next to me and groans, leaning back in pain. Five minutes pass by in silence until he finally speaks up. "Sorry you had to see that."

I wave my hand at him. "No, it's fine."

"Sorry that that's how you had to meet my Dad. He's not usually like this, only when he's mad."

"Yeah, I totally understand." I assure him.

"So," He says smacking his lips and hitting his hands against his thighs. "What do you want to do?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I kind of want to watch a movie."

"Yeah, we could watch… The Last Song," He suggests and hesitantly opens the DVD container slowly as I make my decision.

"Sure."

"Is sure your favorite word?" He giggles as he pops in the DVD and opens the door to his room.

"I mean, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to get popcorn. You seem like the type of guy to get lots of butter and salt."

"Wow, you know me so well." I say with a sly grin. Oh God, am I flirting? Damn it, I hate being a natural flirt.

"Why of course I do!" He says shutting the door. When I know he's gone, I quickly take out my phone and call Sarah.

"So, how's it goin-"She says but I interrupt her.

"Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh. He has every song I ever sang. Even the ones I sang by myself at Dalton!"

"Whoa dude…. That's crazier than my physic abilities." Sarah says through the phone.

I nod even though I know she can't see me. "So, what am I going to do?"

"Just act like it doesn't bother you. It just means he's IN LOVE with you."

I groan and hang up just in time as he opens the door with a bucket of popcorn. "Let the movie begin!"

He sets the popcorn on the wooden part at the edge of his bed and jumps on the bed, jumping on me in the process.

We smile, clear our throats, and watch the movie. Occasionally, we'd reach for popcorn at the same time and he'd turn red each time but I would shrug it off. And we were at least three feet away from each other on the bed at the beginning of the movie but now, there is no space between us.

That's typical Kurt.

All of a sudden, we hear a gunshot and I fall off the bed and duck in fear. Kurt runs to his closet and shuts it. I heard the gunshot again, but it was lighter. Then rain came, hitting the roof hard. So, this whole time, it was thunder.

"Kurt, it was just thunder." I say opening the closet. He looks at me and hugs me.

"Thank God. I thought we were going to die."

I laugh and gather my things. "I should be getting home anyways. I want to be home before this storm gets worse."

He nods and we say our goodbyes. I tried my best to avoid Mr. Hummel but he says, "Boy. I need to talk to you."

I froze as I heard his footsteps behind me. He puts his hand on my shoulder gently and offers me his hand. "I'm Burt. I'm assuming you're Blaine?"

I nod and shake his hand. I couldn't do the spit on hand joke. Not to an adult I should respect. "So, I should be getting home." I tell him, walking towards the door.

"Alright, be careful." He says on my way out the door.

I looked at my surroundings and I never knew Kurt and I lived in the same neighborhood. My house was just a few blocks away. I walked on the sidewalk with my hand shoved in my pockets and I heard a car zooming behind me. Without thinking about moving away from the sidewalk, the car zooms by, drenching me with dirty rain water.

I groan and head back to Kurt's house. When I ring the doorbell, thunder comes. So I only rang it twice. Kurt opens the door and smiles but when he looked at my whole profile, I pulled me in the house.

"You can go take a shower upstairs; I have some clothes you can borrow."

I nod and head upstairs. Wow, the Hummels are so friendly. My parents would never allow another boy who might be gay into my shower. Before I reached the restroom, Burt shouted, "You can stay the night!"

I nod and opened the door to the bathroom. I slowly pulled off my clothes and threw them on the floor. I took a quick shower and I dried myself. I looked at myself in the wide mirror and pull of the towel and started dancing. I don't know why, but I like to dance when I'm naked. When I spin around and land back at the mirror, the door was wide open and a dark red Kurt was standing there.

"Oh my God," I say running for the towel to cover myself. Damn it, I didn't lock the door. He quickly shuts the door and I squeeze my eyes shut. After a moment of regaining my composure, I wrap the towel around me and walk into Kurt's room and he was lying on his bed, on his stomach with his pillow over his head.

"Uh, Kurt, I need the clothes." I say quietly.

"In the second drawer, east of the room, there are plain t-shirts and sweatpants. Choose what pleases." He says, still in the comfort of his pillow.

I take a black t-shirt and grey sweatpants, boxers, and I head downstairs to ask about the sleeping arrangement.

"Are you gay?" Burt asks.

"No." I tell him.

"Okay, you can sleep with Kurt." He says calmly. Too bad I took it the wrong way…

I walk upstairs and open the door to Kurt's room. He was still in the same position but when I sat on the bed, he popped out of his position.

"So, I'm sleeping with you tonight." I say with a smirk.

His eyes open wide and I laugh. "I mean, the place I am sleeping at, is your bed."

"Oh…" He nods slowly. "Okay well, I was about to go to sleep so…"

"Yeah…" I say. I awkwardly lay on the bed and he does too. My back is turned to his back and I scooted back but my butt touched his butt accidentally.

"Sorry." I whisper and he whispers back, "He-he, its fine." Then we drift off to sleep.

_**A/N: RIP CORY MONTEITH MAY 11, 1982- JULY 13, 2013**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**A/N: Helloo guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with my books on wattpad but you know, i'm here now! I tried to make this chapter long but you know, that didn't really happen... Enjoy the chapter! Something really... surprising happens at the end! Make sure to review, favorite, and follow this story for more updates in the future! RFF gives me juice to my story and i'd really appreciate it if you guys R,F,F this story!**_

Kurt's POV

I open my eyes to the sound of snoring. For some reason, I had the best nights' sleep of my life. I take a deep breath and stretch my arms but someone was in the way. I look down to see a sleeping Blaine who isn't awake yet. I smile at how cute he looks when he's asleep. His mouth slightly open and his curls released from that barrier he calls hair gel. When I look down at our position, I freeze.

It was like me facing up with Blaine lying faced down directly over my body with his head resting on my chest. His arms were wrapped around my shoulders and my arms were wrapped around his back. My right leg was in between his legs and even though my body was burning over extreme heat, I couldn't get out of this position. It was way too comfy.

So I did what anyone would do and I went right back to sleep. I didn't know how we got in that position but I wasn't complaining.

Around ten minutes later, I slur to the sound of cameras shuttering. Me, remembering the position I'm in, my eyes shoot open and I prop up. When Blaine feels sudden movement, he opens his eyes, looks around and jumps out the bed. My body suddenly felt cold but cameras began to snap again and I look around the room and I happen to find four boys smiling at us, two of them have cameras snapping. Then my world comes to focus and I scream.

"Jeff, Wes, Nick, and David, what the hell are y'all doing here?"

"The more important question, what are you doing here?" Wes asks, smirking as he looks between me and Blaine.

"You have no business in Kurt's home! And if you dare but those pictures anywhere I swear I-"

"Relax Blaine."

Blaine sighs loudly and looks at me. My face gets all hot and red and he says,

"Kurt, this is Wes, Jeff, Nick, and David." He says, pointing to each of them when he announces their names. They all wave when he says their names.

Wes then pulls out his camera to snap another photo and Blaine throws one of my pillows at him but Wes dodges it.

I bury my head in the pillow that was in my lap and groaned. This is not how I wanted this to go.

"B, we haven't seen you in forever! You didn't tell us that you're ga-"David says, but gets cut off by Blaine.

"I'm not gay!" Blaine shouts, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"Alright, I'm sorry!" He says, holding his hands above his head in surrender. I look at Jeff and Nick who's holding hands. I'm guessing that they're gay.

"Look, I'll meet you guys at the Lima Bean in an hour, so we can catch up." Blaine says, shooing his warbler friends outside my room. Although I was glad they were leaving, I was worried what would happen after Blaine closes the door. He's going to want to talk about what happened last night. When Blaine shuts the door and turns around to look at me, he smiles. Which was such a surprise, I almost peed my boxers.

"Well, sorry about that. I know it's not the ideal way to wake up in the morning." He says, as dapper as usual.

"Uh, he-he it's okay." I say, scratching my head. I know we are going to have to talk about what happened some time and I would rather deal with it now than later.

"So, about last night…"

"So, I have to head home. You can come to the Lima Bean with us if you'd want." Blaine says, gathering his things. I noticed that he was still in my clothes and damn it, I forgot to wash his.

"Blaine, Y-"

"We'll talk about it later." He says leaving my room, I heard him say goodbye to my father and then he left.

I sigh loudly and lean back on my bed. It smells like him.

Blaine's POV

Oh my God.

Oh.

My.

God.

How the hell, how in the fucking hell did this happen? No, I need to tell Sarah about this. The bad thing is that I actually had a good night sleep. No, this isn't right. This is not right at all. Hopefully my group of misfits deleted the photos. Probably not likely… but I know they're not that childish to post it.

When I reach home, I open the door to see that my dad was standing right there, in front of the door as if he was waiting for me to come home.

"Where the fuck were you?"

"I- Um, The weather was bad and-"

"That's no excuse. Where were you? You were that faggot right?"

"Don't call him a- that…"

"I'm just saying it as it is. How dare you hang with him? What, did you have sex with him?"

"Dad, fuck off!"

"Watch you language, son!"

"How the fuck are you going to tell me to watch my language when you need to watch yours? No, I didn't have sex with him because I am not gay!" I yell, running to my room and slamming the door. I walked around my room in circles, trying to calm myself down. I clenched and then unclenched my fist in orderly fashion.

I checked my phone, 3 missed calls from Kurt.

I threw my phone on my bed and walked to my dresser so I could change into more presentable clothes. I pulled out a black polo and yellow capris. No bowtie right now. I wasn't in the mood. I quickly changed and fast walked downstairs to find my mother on the end of the stairs.

"Blaine, why di-"

"Nah man, I'm not doing this right now."

"But-"

"We will deal with this when I get home." I say, opening the door and slamming it.

When I get to the Lima Bean, which didn't take time, given the fact that I live so close to everywhere, I saw Kurt getting out of his car. He sees me staring and he walks over to me. I speed up my walking and dash inside, hopping that one of my goblins would be in there but they weren't. I say and I turn around to see Kurt right behind me. I force my smile and find us a table.

I sit down and sigh loudly. I check my phone to see if any one of them texted me but they didn't. Then, all of a sudden, my phone vibrates and at my notifications, it said I was tagged in a post. I close my eyes and bite my lip, nervous at what the post was. I click on the notification and it takes me to a collage. A collage of Kurt and I, sleeping in a rather compromising position. There were 54 likes and a comment that caught my eye, "Oh Blaine, I didn't know you were gay!"

And, "Well, this isn't much of a surprise."

And the caption… that caption…

"Aww… aren't these two adorable?"

Rage and shock took over my body when I saw that Wes was the one that posted it. I dropped my phone of the floor, which cracked into pieces. But I wasn't worried about that right now. I was worried about kicking Wes's ass.

Then, at record timing, Wes walks through the door with a grin on his face. That was, until he saw me. He started backing away and out of the door until I burst out my seat, grabbed him by his collar, and shoved him into a wall.

"Blaine, I-"

"Why would you do something like this to me when I did no such thing to you? My whole reputation is ruined! There's 54 likes on that post!"

"I- I'll del- delete it!"

I raised my fist to punch him but I couldn't. He's my best friend. But that doesn't mean I can't shove him into a wall.

I push him towards the doors with surprisingly opened with David, Nick and Jeff to catch Wes as he flies through the door. I automatically feel bad, seeing my best friend in pain but he caused me so much more. I look at Kurt whose mouth was open wide and his phone clutched in his hand. David looks at me with an angry expression but I ignore it and walk back to my seat and pick up the broken pieces to my phone. I guess I'll have to get a new one. When everyone gathers around and sits down, everyone's eyes were on me.

"What?"

"Look Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not going to cut it."

"Look, give him a break, he'll delete the photo and-"

"It doesn't matter. 54 people or more have already seen the photo. He was in no position to post that. I shouldn't have slept in the same bed with Kurt. It was a huge mistake. I had no other choice accept to sleep on the floor and we all know no one would choose that. It doesn't matter if the person was Gay, straight, bi, or lesbian."

When I finish ranting, everyone looks down at the table in regret. I hope they know my social life is now, ruined beyond repair.

"What if I could dispel the rumors? I could say it was photo shopped?" Wes says with plead in his voice.

"Yeah, that could actually work." Jeff says, agreeing with Wes.

"Wait, I just want to know why you did it." I say, looking at Wes dead in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"Remember that time at Nick's party, you got me drunk and you made me sleep on my bed that full of-"

"Full of chocolate, cheese, and vinegar…" I say, finishing for him. I squeeze my eyes shut, remembering that moment very well.

FLASHBACK

The music was blasting so loud, I was surprised the speakers didn't burst. It was Nick's seventeenth birthday and he was on party animal. We all thought it'd be funny if we got Wes drunk because he swore never to drink again because he threw up on Ms. Nightie's shoes. I can't blame him but I knew they'd put me up to the task, given the fact that I'm his best friend.

I squeeze past all the girls dancing on guys and the wasted people passed out on the floor, to get to where Wes was standing at, the alcohol table. I was a little surprised but when I reached him, he was looking at the drinks like it was heaven.

"You want some, don't you?" I ask with a little tease in my voice.

He quickly shakes his head in-denial. "Nah, I swore to-"

"Yeah, but it's just one drink. I'll make sure you won't get drunk." I say convincingly.

He cocks his head to the side, to decide if he should touch one of those drinks again. When he gets like this, I know he chose the choice of yes. I hand him a drink and he takes it from me, eagerly. A little too eagerly for my taste but then, he grabs two shots and downs them both. I smile at the fact that the plan was going successfully. Ten minutes later, he started saying things about how pretty my eyes were and I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder and took him up to a bed we planned for him.

I look at the bed in horror. The bed was soggy with vinegar, cheese, and chocolate syrup. I almost gag but I don't. I look over at Wes who was deep in sleep. I almost feel bad for him but, a prank is a prank. I gently place him on the bed that smelled appalling and quickly dashed out the room.

When I got outside, David, Jeff, and Nick were all waiting for me outside the door and we all chuckle and went back to the party. But, the next morning was a morning we all wouldn't forget. Wes screamed at the top of his lungs. We all snicker in my room where we were all hiding. We all heard running down the hallway as he checked every room and when he was at the room next to mine, we all ran in different directions in my room, trying to find a place to hide. I chose my closet and as soon as I shut the door to my closet, Wes opened my door. We all caught our breathes before Jeff burst of laughing. I smack my forehead at the stupidity of Jeff. Wes, thinking it came from the closet, opening the door to find me.

"Blaine Devon Anderson,"

I grin at his words. He throws me out of the closet and onto the floor and the others jump out of their hiding places. Wes clenches his fist and jabs me in my jaw. I won't lie, that kind of hurt but I was having too much fun to feel the pain. David peeled Wes off of me and I realized he was covered in all that slime that got on me.

"You will regret this Anderson!" He yells, storming out of my room.

END OF FLASHBACK

I nod my head, realizing my actions.

"But this is way worse!" I shout.

"I told you that day that you would regret it." Wes says shrugging his shoulders.

I sigh and look down at the table. Today has been such a day, I don't even understand.

This whole time, Kurt hadn't said a word. I look over at him but his eyes were glued to the table. Then, without warning, he stands up and walks toward the door. I stand up and tried to stop him from leaving. I put my hands on his shoulders but he looks down, tears coming out of his eyes. I lean down to look at his face.

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern seeping through my voice.

Then, unexpectedly, Kurt leans in and captures my lips in a slow motion. I felt like I was next to a poop factory and I wanted to throw up. I jerk back and the kiss stops, his face looking dazed. At that point, I know I shouldn't have, but you can't really blame a guy, I slapped him as hard as I could. It was as if I wanted to slap him into another universe.

Kurt's POV

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"Everything was wrong Blaine." I thought to myself. Blaine basically rejected me in his whole group of friends. He keeps saying he's gay but he can't possibly mean that. Being gay has its perks. It means I have a great gaydar and I can sense a gay and that's Blaine. It's that he doesn't want to admit it.

Without thinking, I lean in, grabbing Blaine's lips with my own. For a second, I felt like he was kissing back but he jerks back and suddenly, I felt that alone feeling again. At that point, I know I shouldn't have, but you can't really blame a guy for kissing the guy he's in love with. But it was at that moment that I didn't realize that Blaine would slap me.

His slap caused my face to fly to the left and at impact, tears stream out of my eyes. I run out the door, into my car, and drive to Rachel's house.

I knocked on her door and she opened it with a grin but her grin slowly changed into a frown.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

Funny, that's exactly what Blaine asked me.

"Everything is wrong, Rachel."


	6. Chapter Six

_**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews. Seriously, reviews add juice to this fic and for those of you who think Blaine is mean, he isn't. I mean, put yourself in that situation. I think If I were in that situation, I would've done the exact same thing. But dapper Blaine is back and here to stay! Also, sorry in advance for all the songs I put it. It wasn't expected but you know, what the heck.**_

_**~Love Me- Katy Perry**_

_**~Jar of Hearts- Christina Perri**_

_**~Teenage Dream- Katty Perry**_

_**(I love how everything ends in Perri or (y)**_

_**Make sure to review, favorite, and follow!**_

_**Now onto this chapter, also sorry that it's so short. (in my opinion.)**_

Blaine's POV

What have I done?

After Kurt stormed out, my warblers looked at me with a little mix of guilt, sympathy, and concern. I couldn't stay there. I just couldn't. So, I left The Lima Bean and walked home. All I kept thinking to myself is; what have I done? Okay, tell me if someone from the same sex kissed you without warning, knowing that you don't play their team? I couldn't believe I slapped him. It was Kurt like, he's my best friend and I don't slap best friends. Now, he's probably telling Rachel and everyone about me and now I won't have any friends, including him.

Shit.

What have I done?

When I reached my house, I rand on the golden doorbell twice, waiting for someone to answer. I was expecting it to be my angry father or my disappointed mother but it was Quinn with a distressed look on her face.

"Blaine," she breathes out. I cock my head to the side in confusion. She looks like she was out of breathe with her usual straight blonde hair turning curly and the original black seeping through, taking over the blonde. That only happens when she's either worried or stressed.

"What's wrong?" I ask with concern in my voice. Quinn and I weren't the closest of siblings. It was always either Cooper and I or Quinn and Cooper. Quinn and Blaine, now that was weird. Don't get me wrong, I care a lot about my sister but I will never understand her like her best friends do and she will never understand me like Sarah and Kurt do.

Kurt.

I sigh and let Quinn drag me upstairs to her pink and bright filled room. Sometimes, it made my eyes hurt to go in there.

When I reach her room, she plops me down in the seat facing her computer. The screen was already on and it was on twitter. I look across the screen to see what Quinn could be so worried about this time but then I saw it.

Kurt.

Kurt tweeted.

Not just a regular tweet, oh no, it was different.

_Lost the love I loved the most._

Tears filled in my eyes but I shook them away. I face towards Quinn and I figured this couldn't just be what she was so worried about.

_No, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love  
I loved the most_

_I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

Quinn snapped me out of my trance by literally snapping her fingers in my face.

"Somehow, Mom and Daddy know about this and they figured he sub-tweeted about you and they were speculating if they should kick you out over being gay."

"But I'm not gay!" I screamed.

"Then what is Kurt talking about? What happened?" she asks, sitting on her bed with her arms crossed.

I sit down next to her and look her in the eyes. Somehow, I could bring myself to say my actions. I was too disappointed in myself.

"I-I slapped Kurt," I stutter. She gasps and looks at me in horror. "I slapped him because he kissed me." I say, breaking down into tears.

She gathers me into a hug and rocks me from side to side, rubbing my back gently. She whispers things in my ears like, "Everything is going to be okay." Or "Don't worry." But she was wrong. Kurt would never forgive my apologies.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms_

_I've learned to live, half-alive  
And now you want me one more time_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?_

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises_

_And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

After a while, she pulls out of our hug and she looks at me with a sad look then all of a sudden, she gives me a stern look and says, "Get ready Blaine because I'm about to give you some tough love. Daddy always taught us to fight for what we love and that's what you're going to do. He made a mistake and you responded in the wrong way. You both made mistakes and it's time for you guys to fix them. Wake up Blaine! That guy is head over heels in love with him and you broke his heart even though you didn't mean to. Go talk to him," She says standing up to usher me out her room. "And don't come back until you are smiling because he made you laugh and you're all sunshine and rainbows."

"Thank you." I smile and I shut her door.

I ease my way downstairs without a sound and I open the door but a loud shout stopped me right in my tracks.

"Blaine Devon, you get your butt in here right now." Mother says screaming from the leaving room. I shook my head and quickly took Quinn's car keys from the rack and head out before anyone could tell me otherwise.

I had to get to Kurt. I had to explain myself. I tried calling him but no answer.

I called him again, no answer.

I called him again, dial tone then abruptly shot to voice mail. That's how I know he declined it.

I tried texting him.

_Kurt I'm so sorry, I just need to explain myself. –B_

_Kurt please forgive me. –B_

_Kurt please answer me. –B_

_Kurt, I'm extremely sorry. –B_

_Kurt, we need to talk. –B_

But he neglected to answer one of my calls or text messages.

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all_

_Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?  
Who do you think you are?_

When I reached his house, I called him about 32 times and texted him around 50 times. I knocked on the door and Burt answered.

"Good evening Burt, Is Kurt here?" I asked politely.

"No, I thought he was with you…" he says, trailing off.

I run back to my car and I hear his voice calling after me. "Is he okay?"

I dive in and rush to Rachel's house. Right before I knocked on her door, I received a text.

_Blaine, he's okay. Just come to my house so you guys can talk. In case you were wondering, I'm not mad at you. –R_

I sighed but only a little. I knocked on her door and she opens the door in lightning speed.

"Wow, you came here quickly."

"I was already here when you texted me."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. He's a wreck," She says smiling at me. "And what happened?"

I sigh. "Long story short, he kissed me and I slapped him." I tell her.

"Same thing he told me, but with… his feelings involved. Remember what I told you about-"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Okay, he's upstairs. I'll let you two talk it out." She says shutting the front door and leading me upstairs. She opens her bedroom door and there was Kurt, sitting on her bed with tissues all around him. He looked so sad and it hurts to know that I was the one who caused that pain.

I slowly stepped in the room, hopping over a hair dryer cord in the process. I felt like if I made any sound, he would lash out at me. But I had to get his attention.

"Kurt?"

Kurt's POV

I had just finished telling Rachel the story and she looks at me with unease. It was a mistake kissing him. I probably deserved that slap. Why would I kiss him knowing he wasn't gay? I thought that maybe he might kiss me back, given the fact that we were cuddling in bed this morning. I knew she would take his side even though she was my best friend. Rachel was supportive but she was that person who looked at all sides of the story before making conclusions.

"Kurt, why would you kiss him?" Rachel asks.

"I thought that he liked me…" I say, slowly starting to sob.

She takes a deep breath and sighs. "And you're mad at him for…?"

"FOR SLAPPING ME!" I snap at her.

"Okay Kurt, no need to yell at me but I hope you know you caused it, right? Imagine if a girl kissed you, knowing you were gay. How would you feel?"

"Disgusted, I guess."

"See? And I guess Blaine… felt… uh, weird too and he responded by slapping you."

I see her point but I don't see her point. He could've responded any other way other than hitting me.

"You should talk to him."

"No. He doesn't like or care about me."

"I would think all these calls and texts would prove you wrong."

Yeah, I saw the texts and calls and everything but I chose not to respond. How dare he slap me? That was incredibly rude and unforgivable. Rachel pulls out her phone and starts texting someone. As soon as she sends the text, the doorbell rings.

"I'll be back." She says leaving the room.

I groan loudly. I've read and watched romance movies about heartbreak and I never thought it would hurt so badly. There's no romance movie in the world that has been through what I'm going through right now. I heard steps coming up the stairs but it sounded like two people. Please don't let it be Blaine. Please. The door opens and I freeze.

"Kurt?" he asks.

Just the sound of his voice and his presence alone made me want to cry. I don't think it's bad wanting to feel loud by someone? It's not exactly comfortable being the only openly gay at school. There are no options for me to be loved because everyone is either in the closet or straight.

"Kurt, please talk to me." He says shutting the door.

I look up for Rachel to give me support but she wasn't in the room. I shut my eyes, knowing it was up to me to solve this. He sits on Rachel's bed and looks at me.

"Can we please talk about us?" he asks quietly.

"I don't know Blaine. What are we?"

"Well, I considered you my best friend."

"That's not what I considered you." I say, turning my head away from him.

"What did you consider me?"

"My Soul mate," I say looking deep into his hazel eyes.

His eyes go wide and he looks down at his hands that are in his lap.

"I didn't know-"

"Yeah you did. You just ignored it because you are my friend."

"Kurt, I-"

"Let me finish. I've known you since you were a sophomore at Dalton. I have a playlist on YouTube because I was in love with your songs. I know it sounds like I'm a stalker but I admired you. When we would go to competition, I would freak out because I would be competing against you. And when Quinn would walk up to you and give you a hug, I never thought that you guys were family, I thought you were one of her… boy toys. So I thought you were straight and for a while, I was depressed but Rachel brought me out. Don't worry, it wasn't deep depression. I wanted love and I thought you were going to give it to me. I'm spilling my heart out to you because I love you, Blaine Anderson. I know you don't feel the same way and I know it will alter our friendship but it brings a huge weight off my shoulders telling you this. I kissed you because I felt like I'd never get the chance to so why don't I just try it and see where it takes me. It was a mistake and it'll never happen again until we feel the same way about each other. I see now that this whole thing was my fault. And so if I could please, sing this song to you?"

He slowly nods as I stand up and walk to the center of Rachel's room.

_I lost myself in fear of losing you  
I wish I didn't do, but I did  
I lost my own, my own identity  
Forgot that you picked me, for me_

_But now, I don't negotiate with insecurities  
They always seem to get the best of me  
I found I had to love myself, the way I want you to_

_Love me, no more second guessing  
No, there's no more questioning  
I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be  
No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally  
I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

Tears fell out of my eyes when I finished the chorus. How I felt the meaning of the song was that I wanted him to love me but it's actually wanted him to love me but since he doesn't, I had to love myself but there was no way I was doing that.

_Sometimes I wish my skin was a costume  
That I could just unzip, and strip  
But who I am is who I'm meant to be  
And it's who you are in love, in love with  
So now, I don't negotiate with insecurities  
You're gonna have to take a back seat  
I know I have to love myself, the way I want you to_

_Love me, no more second guessing  
No, there's no more questioning  
I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be  
No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally  
I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

_No more standing in my own way  
Let's get deeper, let's get closer  
No more standing in my own way  
(I want you to love me)  
No more standing in my own way  
Let's get deeper, let's get closer  
No more standing in my own way  
I want you to love me_

Then all of a sudden, Blaine stands out and sings the last of the song.

_No more second guessing  
No, there's no more questioning  
I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be  
No concealing my feelings, or changing seasonally  
I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

_No more second guessing  
No, there's no more questioning  
I'll be the one defining who I'm gonna be  
No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally  
I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me_

When he finishes, he walks towards me to hug me and I hug him back, laying my head softly on his shoulder.

"I- I love you too Kurt,"

I look up at him in shock but then he finishes his sentence.

"Just, not in that way. I'm so sorry Kurt. And even if I were gay, we could never work because my parents are homophobes and if I brought you home to meet them, they'd probably shoot you. I'm so sorry for slapping you; I should've just talked to you about it. I've never slapped someone I deeply cared about before but if my parents saw, I didn't want you to get hurt."

I sigh as tears slowly come out of my eyes.

"Come on, I know a place where we could escape from all of this." He offers me his hand and I take it.

As soon as we open the door, Rachel was standing right outside, looking at us with a questioning look on her face. "So…?"

We look at each other and smile. "We're good." We say at the same time.

Her frown turns into a grin as she jumps up and down and giggles hugging both of us tightly.

"Thank God. I hate seeing two of my best friends fight."

Blaine and I laugh as we head out her house.

"So… which car are we taking?" I ask.

"I figured we could take my car and when we are done, I could drive you back here?" he suggests.

"Cool."

I hop in his car and he starts driving. I look out the window to see if I could recognize where we were going but I couldn't. He starts driving to a side of town I couldn't make out.

"Blaine, are you taking me somewhere to kill me after I tried to kiss you?" I ask jokingly.

He chuckles silently. "No, I should, shouldn't I?" He looks at me with a smirk.

Ugh, his famous smirk. I bite my lip to try to hide my agony so I turn away, my face feeling as hot as the sun. He laughs loudly and casually says, "The way you look at me is quite flattering."

"Oh my, someone get me out of this car!" I shout, pulling on the door handle.

"Nope, you know you don't want to. Besides, we're here." He stops the car and I look out the window. It was the beach. I've never been to this beach in Ohio but I guess it's something new.

"Come on!" He yells. I look to the side and I saw that he was already outside of the car, running towards the water. I get out the car and run after him.

"There's no way any cell in my body is touching the water without my proper skin regimen Anderson!" I yell after him.

He finds a place and sits down on the sand. I walk over to him and look at him.

"What?"

"Wait, did you think I was going to but my booty on the sand? God knows what's in there."

"Sand,"

"There could be crabs."

"That's why I brought a blanket silly."

He pulls out a blanket and lays it out for us and he sits down.

"Now will you join me on the blanket that's covering the crab filled sand?" He asks with a smirk.

"Okay Blaine, you're going to have to stop." I say lying down next to him.

"Stop what?" He looks at me with puppy dog eyes. That's another thing to add to Blaine's hotness.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Stop looking at me with a smirk and puppy dog eyes."

He laughs hard and rolls over on his stomach. "No can do Mr. Hummel." He says with another smirk. I groan loudly and punch his back softly.

After that, we just tell each other stories and experiences and how our parents are going to kill us and after a while we start heading back.

"I had a great time," He says smiling. "You're the most interesting kid in all of Ohio."

"Yeah right," I laugh.

Then the car ride goes silent.

If only he could love me the way I love him. There's no way I can spend the rest of my life just being his friend. It's not possible at all. I am Kurt Hummel and I get what I want. And what I want is Blaine. In the school year, Ms. Holiday asked what we wanted to achieve and I wanted to turn Blaine gay. I wanted to him to love me. He must be in-denial. What straight boy would just cuddle with me in bed without kicking my ass? He had to be gay. There's no way he's straight and I thought my way of finding out was kissing him but that didn't seem to work. I just have to see all my options. If he can't love me right now, what if I could change that?

I look over at him and he was softly humming the song Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. God, that boy was in love with her. So he can be in love with her and not me? This is where I should take a stand. There has to be some way. There's no way I'll be friend zoned. This can't be one-sided love. He has to love me or else there would be consequences. I wonder what the things people do for love is. Would I do those romantic movies justice? I look over at Blaine and I whisper almost to the point where I can't even hear myself so I'm pretty sure he couldn't hear me. I tell him, "For what's about to happen, I'm extremely sorry in advance. Some people do crazy things for love."

But I'm crazier.

Blaine's POV

I softly hum to Teenage Dream, which was stuck in my head for the longest. I tapped my fingers against the window as the beat of the chorus. I look over at Kurt who seemed in deep thought and concentration. I didn't want to bother him so I just let him be. I'm glad he accepted my apology and we talked everything out. All I ever wanted was for him to open up to me and he did. I wouldn't let that change our friendship. We are stronger than that. I'll just ignore that he has feelings for me.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

When we reached a stoplight, I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. What a long day. I was extremely tired and I couldn't wait to go to sleep, I opened my eyes and the light was green. We were almost at Rachel's house when all of a sudden, Kurt put his hands on the steering wheel and used his hands to motion it to the side.

"Kurt! What the hell are you doing?"

I tried to take control of the wheel but it was too late. Our car smashed into another car which smashed into another car. The power was so great, I flew out the front window, my head hitting the glass, shards sticking in my head. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. I flew onto the trunk of someone's car and since their car was tilted, I crashed onto the floor, hard.

All I could think of in the moment was why Kurt would do such a thing. Maybe I was imagining it or something. For all I know, I could be dreaming right now but it felt all too real. I thought he had actually forgiven me for slapping him. I guess I was wrong. Sirens soared through the sky so loud, it was deafening. I prayed it would stop. My vision was crappy and I couldn't see a thing. I felt someone left me and put me someone but I was unsure of what. I heard Kurt's concerned voice but doesn't he know he was the one who did it? The sirens stopped. Only for a moment and it turned on back again, only louder this time.

The last thing I had thought about was finishing the chorus of teenage dream.

_My heart stops when you look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back, no!  
_Then lastly, everything turned black and I could hear the sirens no longer.


	7. Chapter Seven

_**A/N: Heey guys! Guess what? Tomorrow is my birthday! I was going to post of my bday but I felt like it would've been soooo long since I last updated. Sorry for being gone soo long it's just I was experiencing alittle writers block. So! Now it's time for the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry for the cliffhanger and make sure you review, favorite, and follow! And reviews are accepted and tell me if you would forgive Kurt or what you would do if you were in Kurt's situation or if you were his friend, what would you tell him. Well, enjoy!**_

Kurt's POV

"Blaine!" I shout, with concern in my voice. Although half of my shout was fake, it was still unendurable. To see his beautiful, sexy face bruised caused a great deal of pain in my heart but to know that I did it for a reason brings a smile to my face.

I did it for love.

Crazy love, as you might say but if you watch the movies I watch, people do crazier things than I did for love. I think. No one has really purposely made a car crash just so their lover could get permanent amnesia and he would have a brand new personality. And his personality would still be his adorable, dapper self. But this time, gay. And he would love me.

I know many of you still don't understand why I did this but I did it for love.

They take Blaine's, lifeless, pale body inside an emergency truck. I breathe in and out, trying to prepare my story for the police. I know they would drill me with question and that I'm a terrible liar. But if I stick to this story, everything would work out. I can't tell anyone this. Not even Rachel. We all know she has a blabber mouth.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" A man in a blue suit says, fast walking up to me in a hurry with a rushed voice. He had worry lines on his tan forehead with his hair shaped into a Mohawk. I nod nervously as he flips through papers quickly. Eventually, he stops and asks,

"Were you in the car with Blaine Anderson?"

I gulp hard and nod quickly.

"Then come with me." He says, ushering me into the back up the emergency truck. I lean against the wall of the truck and slide down to the floor. I look up at where Blaine was and then all of a sudden, I felt nauseated and I threw up in an empty basket. My stomach felt empty and so did the other parts of my body.

I was ashamed of myself.

I hurt my best friend. The one who, even though I kissed him, he still stands by my side. And this is how I treat him? I use my hands to cover the shame written on my face. My Dad told me once, _it's best to confide your problems in who you trust most because they help take off the heavy weights on your shoulders. _And he's right. The only problem with that is that, the person I trusted most, was Blaine. Although I haven't known him for too long, there's something about him that makes me trust him. As soon as I met him, I knew I could trust him. At times, he could be a little, tough, he was never mean. He always had a dapper smile and for me to basically strip him of his personality makes myself want to throw up even more.

Without me even realizing, the truck stopped and the back opened to a bunch of doctors and surgeons.

"Blaine Anderson, 18, was in a car crash." A man says, rolling his stretcher out of the truck and walking fast with the other mix of doctors and surgeons. I felt the need to walk fast with them too, to try to hear about his condition.

"I'm afraid this is where I cannot let you pass." I read her name tag and it read: Dr. Torrez, head of orthopedic surgery.

"Dr. Torrez, head of orthopedic surgery, please let me pass. That's my-"

"You're boyfriend? I inference… but I didn't know for sure."

"Well, not exactly. I mean, I want him to be but he's straight and-"

"Ahh… one sided love."

"So please, you have to let me through." I plead with all my heart.

"Sorry, no can do. You can wait in the waiting room." She says ushering me to the waiting room.

When I got there, the whole glee club was there. And Sarah. And The Warblers. I was so intimidated by Sarah's evil glare look. I broke my gaze from her and shuddered. As soon as the rest of them noticed my presence, they all jumped up and rushed towards me like I was a shiny bright light in the room and they came to check it out. Except Sarah- was still sitting on the couch with her arms crossed with a skeptical look in her eyes. I didn't focus on what everyone was saying, only the looks in their faces. Rachel had a depressed, distressed look. Tina had a heartbroken look. Mr. Schuster had a, "My most talented child might be dead." The rest all shared the, "Is he okay?" looks. But all those looks couldn't match mine. Words couldn't even describe the pain I was feeling right now.

I settled on miserable and guilty look.

"Guys, Kurt looks like he doesn't know anything. And we all know how much he loves Blaine so he should be felling worse than what we are all feeling. Let's give him some air." Rachel says, shooing everyone away from me and back to the couches.

Rachel gently puts her hand on my back and leads me to a deserted, quiet place. She looks straight in my eyes and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"What happened? You have the guilty look in your eyes."

I dart my eyes from side to side, searching for an answer. I can't tell her. I mustn't tell her. Well, the good things that 'could' happen if I tell her—weight is lifted off my shoulders, she'll give me advice, she'll comfort me, and that's pretty much it. The bad things that 'would' happen if I tell her—she's shocked and tells everyone, she's disappointed in me, I'll go to jail for God knows how many years and the bad thing is that they won't let me bring my proper cosmetics for my night skin care routine.

She looks at me expectantly as I'm still searching for an answer. Probably fed up with my silence, she clears her throat.

"I'm not sure, my memory is pretty splotchy." I lie.

"Kurt, I can't believe you're lying to me right now!" She says shaking my shoulders violently.

I thought that was a good lie even though I've been told from various sources that I'm a terrible liar. So, I decided to tell her.

"You have to swear on your distant birth mother that you won't tell another soul," she nods her head quickly. "If you tell someone, even your dog, I will tell everyone that you and Finn-"

"Okay, I swear I won't tell anyone or anything." She says holding up her hands.

I was going to say that I will tell everyone that she and Finn got engaged. They wanted to keep it on the down low and I was the only one who knew. When she told me, I asked her if she was sure and she said she was never surer of anything in her life. She even asked me if Blaine were to ask me to marry him, what I would say. Of course I would say yes. Duh.

"So, uh," I start. "I…"

"Come on Kurt. I'm your best friend."

I nod and think of a way for me to say it out loud. I turn around so that I'm not facing her. I take the hugest breath I have ever took and speak.

"I love Blaine so much that I made sure we purposely crashed and that hopefully he'd get amnesia and that he will become a completely different person, preferably gay and he would love me."

I squeeze my eyes shut, waiting for anything. Anything but silence. But she didn't say a word. She didn't even make a sound. After a while of just standing there, I heard footsteps. I felt a presence standing in front of me. I slowly open my eyes to see a teary eyes Rachel. Her mouth was formed into a frown and snot dripped out of her nose. I could tell she was extremely disappointed in me. I was a little surprised that I didn't hear Rachel cry but it didn't bother me too much. She opens her mouth to say something but she quickly closes it. She shakes her head and looks up at me.

"If you love him so much, why didn't you think of the consequences?"

I furrow my eyebrows in confusion. What did she mean? Where was she getting at?

"I don't understand-"

"Blaine could've died. Did you think of that? No, of course not, you thought of the possibility of him loving you. You could've done lovely things to get him to love you. Anything besides almost killing him." She looks away from my tearful gaze and started to walk away but she stopped abruptly.

"I understand 'why' you did it. But I just will never understand and like the way you did it." Then she walks back to the group, leaving me flabbergasted.

She was right. I could've done anything else besides this.

When I finish wiping my tears away, I walk back to the group with my eyes focused on the ground. Then I finally looked up to see an angry Sarah.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay." I say with my voice shaking. My God I have never been so scared in my life. Blaine told me about her ability to read people's minds. I never believed him… well, not until now.

"What the hell did you do to my Blainers?" She asks.

"What- what do you-you mean what did I- I do?" I stuttered terribly.

She raises her eyebrows and slowly leans her head up and slowly down. She starts to giggle uncontrollably.

"You think I'm an imbecile? I don't know what happened in the car because it's a little hard for my mind to read but I know something awful and childish happened. What I also know is that it wasn't Blaine's driving because Blaine is an excellent driver. So it all leads down to you."

Hmm… so she doesn't really have the ability to read minds. It's just that she's extremely smart and she can figure out situations just like that. I couldn't respond to what she said because I was afraid that if I said something, she would analyze every aspect of it.

"So, I'm going to try a little try and error here, okay?"

I nod, visibly scared by her.

"Did you get him drunk?"

"No!" I shouted, stunned by her accusation.

"Hmmm," she says rubbing her chin. "Did you kiss him again? Yeah, Rachel told me."

I shake my head. I'll have to get on Rachel about sharing my business with Blaine's best friend.

"Oh my God."

I bite my lip, hoping to anything that she didn't figure it out. I mean, what am I saying? She was bound to figure it out.

Then, without warning, I feel an agonizing pain on my right check. A pain that starts in the nose and causes throbbing in my eyes, it was like stubbing your toe, but worse. The warm water from my eyes that run down my face feels soothing, yet the pain persists. The pain seems too dull, but the tears keep flowing, and blood, so much blood, maybe because it mixed with my tears. The pain doesn't last a while, probably because I feel like I deserve it.

"How dare you! I thought you loved Blaine! What type of person purposely makes someone crash in a car?! See? Now I know it's true because you aren't denying it! Look, I thought Blaine might be falling for you and I was happy because you seemed like a great guy. But, after this, I will do everything in my power to make sure that he not only hates you, but he will never want to see you again," she chuckles. "What some people do for love…"

I shut my eyes so I can avoid all of the shocking looks coming my way. Did she have to speak so loud? Why did I agree to talk to her? I didn't realize that her ability was true.

She walks around in a circle but suddenly, she stops. She storms up to me and says emotionlessly,

"Never speak to Blaine again you treacherous, traitorous bitch." Before storming away to a different waiting room.

Once again, I was left flabbergasted. This time, it felt worse. My eyes gaze at all the new directions, The Warblers, and who I didn't expect, his parents. They all looked shocked mixed with angry. Mr. Anderson clutches his hands and storms towards me. I close my eyes and silently wait for the painful impact to anywhere on my body. But Mrs. Anderson holds him back and whispers in his ear.

He slowly nods and calms down, but still walks towards me.

"We aren't going to press charges. We are just going to let this pain stay with you for the rest of your life and we will personally watch it slowly eat you away. I never liked you because you were a fag and you were trying to turn my son into a fag. Now, I really despise you with a passion. I'll even let you still visit my son, so I can watch the guilt also eat you away. But if you dare, put him in danger for this sick puppy love, I will literally, kill you. Do you understand?"

He didn't even let me respond before taking his wife's hand and leaving to a different waiting room.

One by one, each of the New Directions scolded me and left to the same waiting room the Andersons and Sarah was in. The Warblers gave me sad looks, shook their heads and walked away. The last people left were Mr. Schuster, Finn, and Rachel.

Rachel stands up and walks over to me.

"I hope you learned your lesson. I know you wanted me to be the supportive best friend but Blaine is my best friend too. I've being the best friend that hopefully knocked you into your senses." She then leaves to the other waiting room.

"Bro…" Finn says before walking to the waiting room. He stops and turns around. "We were about to be family you know? Burt told me to tell you that he was thinking of proposing to my mom. Now, I'm sure that will never happen. Not on my watch." Then he continues to the other room.

Then if was just me and Mr. Schue.

He walks over to me and sits next to me. He looks me in the eyes and sighs. He then puts his hand on my shoulder and scratches his chin.

"Kurt, I'm not going to scold you or beat you down. I'm going to do the fatherly thing," He looks at me in reassurance. "You made a terrible mistake, an awful mistake. But mistakes are here for a reason. It's a learning process. I completely understand why you did it. You did it for love. You were so sure that if Blaine got amnesia, he would be a completely different person and he would love you. But how could you be so sure it will turn out that way? You did the wrong thing Kurt and now, you will receive your punishment. But don't worry, I'm sure the kids will come around." He says before going to the other room.

Then it was just me in an empty waiting room, staring at a grey wall. I have never hated myself more than I do now. I don't even know who I am anymore. I'm basically a murderer.

I bring out my phone to text my dad the news. He ends up calling me instead.

"You okay, kid? I'm on my way."

"No… I-I did a terrible thing."

"I know, I can tell. But I can't be that bad. You're a good kid."

It warms my heart that he thought I was a good kid. But I know that after he hears about what I did, his whole view of me will change completely.

"I- I"

"Tell me when I get there. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

I hang up the phone and lean my head back, waiting for my dad to arrive any minute. You know, I wish my mom was here. She would understand a little more and she'd hold me in her arms telling me everything will be okay. Unlike what everyone else did. I can't really blame them though. Blaine has become like family, especially since he's hot and has a phenomenal voice. I wondered how I thought he would ever choose me if he turns gay. He'd probably choose some other hot, striping, male who-

"Kurt," a familiar voice says, walking closer to me.

I look up to see my dad with a sympathetic smile.

"Dad,"

He leans in for a hug and squeezes me tight, making that noise every dad makes when they hug someone tightly.

"What's going on, kid?" he ushers me to sit down.

"I- Um… purposely made sure Blaine got in a car crash so he got get amnesia and maybe he would forget who he was a love me."

"Kurt..."

"Before you tell me I made a mistake and an extremely childish decision, just know I'm aware of that and I'm trying to do everything I can to make this right. You told me yourself that people do the extreme for people they love and I love Blaine, even if he doesn't love me…"

He looks at me and then looks down at the ground.

"I really have no idea what to say to you. Except make sure you make this right with everyone and his family."

I nod and he pulls me into another hug. I half-smile that I didn't lose another person that I hold dear to my heart because of Blaine. Not that I'm blaming him of course. When we pull out of our hug, a doctor comes in the room.

"Are you here for Blaine Anderson?"

I pip up and straighten my blue skinny jeans.

"Yes. Is he alive?" I asks.

"Um, he's in a coma and we don't know if he wake up or even at all. We will update you on any news." He says with a sincere smile.

"Tha- thank you." I nod and bury my head into my dads' shoulder.

This is my fault, this is really my fault, wow, and this is my fault.

When will this pain go away?

"Let's go home Kurt." Dad says leading me to the exit. I stole glances at all the glee kids, Sarah, and the Andersons.

The Andersons glares, Sarah was crying, the Glee club kids were disappointed.

I didn't know it was easy to lose this many friends at once. I hate feeling like a guilty case who needs help.

When we got home, I ran straight to my room and cried. I never expected this outcome. This is karma for not weighing the pros and cons.

"Kurt, you hungry?" My Dad calls out from downstairs.

I didn't have the energy to reply so I just stayed silent. I expected my Dad to force me to eat something but he didn't. He just left me alone. I wasn't surprised at the amount of people in that waiting room. A lot of people care for Blaine. He's a charmer.

I woke up the next morning with dry tears on my face. I look to the side to my alarm clock and it read: 11:09am.

I look forward to see two people sitting on my bed and someone leaning against my door. Why do people always come to my house when I'm sleeping? At least it was someone because no one would visit me now that I'm a murderer.

As my vision became better, I saw Rachel and Sarah sitting on my bed and Finn at the door.

"He's awake." Sarah announces.

Everyone turns to me. I expected glares but was I was greeted with early in the morning were small smiles.

"Hey," Finn waves.

"Hey Kurt," Rachel smiles.

"Hi." Sarah waves.

I look at them all in confusion and I was a little scared of Sarah's presence.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hit you or call you a bitch again." She silently giggles, but only a little to the point where I could tell that she was still depressed.

"What are you all-"

"We've come to talk to you." Rachel says.

"Yeah man, we wanted to see how you're doing." Finn says.

"Mostly just to talk to you." Sarah states.

"Can I go first?" Sarah asks Finn and Rachel. They nod and leave the room. My fingers shake at the sight of me and Sarah being alone, in my room, again, alone.

"So," she breathes out. Slapping her hands in her thighs. "I wanted to tell you that I'm sort of sorry for calling you a bitch. It was uncalled for and I apologize."

"Don't worry, I deserved it." I tell her.

"Damn right you did but it was still uncalled for because Blaine isn't actually um… yeah. But I've come to understand some things. If I look aside from the horrible thing you did, I see that you really love him. That you wanted him so bad, you were willing to change him. But I just hope you understand that it was completely selfish of you. You basically stripped Blaine from us to make your own Blaine and keep him for yourself. But, you love him and you loving him makes me happy that for once in his life, he was truly loved by someone other than me. Even though his warblers and everyone in that waiting room loves him, I learned that there's different types of love. So, I want to thank you for loving him." She smiles.

"You don't need to thank me at all."

"Can I tell you a story?" she asks sweetly. It made me see a side of her that I've never seen before. It's probably the side she uses with Blaine.

I nod.

"I'm going to tell you the story of how Blaine and I met."

FLASHBACK

Sarah's POV

I was heading to my ideal location to do my daily walks. Which was it the Promise rose park. It was usually where the famous Warblers do their performances and I'd always go there to listen to them and wait till everyone leaves and then I would stand in the middle and sing. I wasn't really sure if I was good but my parents said I had a great voice so I took their word. I was in eighth grade and I was getting ready to go to Dalton's sister school, Crawford Country Day. When I walked into the park, I walked to the middle and sung.

Days like this,  
I want to drive away

Pack my bags  
And watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up  
And spit me out  
Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light  
You drained me down  
But that was then  
And this is now

Now look at me!

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones,  
Throw your bombs and bones,  
But you're not gonna break my soul.

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away  
Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off,  
Your love was cheap  
It was always tearing at the seams,  
I fell deep, you let me down,  
But that was then and this is now

Now look at me!

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones,  
Throw your bombs and bones,  
But you're not gonna break my soul.

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no!

Now look at me I'm sparkling,  
A firework, a dancing' flame  
You won't ever put me out again  
I'm glowing', oh woah,

So you can keep the diamond ring,  
It don't mean nothing anyway,  
In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Except for me!

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones,  
Throw your bombs and bones,  
But you're not gonna break my  
Soul

This is the part of me  
that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me  
that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones,  
Throw your bombs and bones,  
But you're not gonna break my  
Soul

This is the part of me  
that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no  
no, no

When I finished singing,I heard grunting, shrieking, screaming, and shouts.

I quickly dropped my backpack and dashed to the place where I heard noises and I was too shocked move or to do anything.

I saw an innocent, curly haired boy, getting punched and beat up by 5 guys.

"That's what you get for being a fag!"

So… this was gay bashing…

"Hey!" I shout, storming up to the scene. One of them stops, stares and me and starts laughing.

"Hey guys, a little girl is here to save the fag!" The one who recognized me first shouts.

All the guys stop and point at me while laughing in the process. I don't know where my sudden bravery came from but I felt the need to save the boy and I was willing to try.

I came at one of them and kicked him in his balls, he topples over and in my head, I did a small victory dance but a guy grabs my arms and put them behind my back. Another guy punches me in my stomach.

"Blaaacckkk!" I shout, coughing out blood.

I use my feet to kick him in the face and I twist my body around and head-butt the guy who was holding my arms.

He stumbles back, holding his forehead. I look around and I see one guy just standing there, looking at me with shock.

I run up to him but I backs away.

"Why huh? You scared?" I scream from the top my lugs. I was angry to the biggest degree. I felt this sudden power in me I've never felt before.

"I-I"

I walk up to him and grab one of his nipples and twist in in a 360 degree.

"If I EVER see you again, I'll do the exact same thing I did to your boys to you. You're lucky I'm letting you off easily."

I let go and push him. He falls into a bench and I look at the boy who was getting beat up. The rest of the guys collected themselves and stumbled away, holding whatever part I hit them at. I was expecting the boy to just be badly hurt but he wasn't speaking or moving. I rush over to him and put my ear against his chest.

He wasn't breathing.

I scratch my head, trying to figure out what to do.

I ended up picking him up and carrying him down the street. I completely forgot about my backpack because I felt like it wasn't more important than this boy. I look down at his facial features and I couldn't help but be a little attracted to him. He didn't really look gay at all. He was extremely good looking but then I saw all his deep cuts and bruises. I saw that he had a chain around his neck and I look down to see his ID badge.

_Blaine Anderson._

I sigh and keep walking in the path of the hospital.

After a while, he started to get really heavy so I shift him from side to side. When I arrived at the hospital, they rushed him to the ICU. After some time, they told me he was in critical condition and they don't know if he'd wake up. I wait there all night, not bothering to call my parents because I wasn't worried about that.

I wake up the next morning and they told me he woke up. I rushed to his room and he had a confused look on his face.

"You're alive!" I yell, throwing my hands to pull him into a big hug.

He hugs me back and asks,

"Were you the girl who-"

"Who saved your ass? Yeah, that was me. My name is Sarah by the way." I say smiling.

"My name is Blaine. Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"By getting better." I tell him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Kurt's POV

"Then after that, we became really close friends and we hung out all the time. Then, just like that, we became best friends and he always felt like he owed me but still till this day, I never understood why." She says wiping away her tears.

I wipe away tears of my own by the touching story.

"So, when yesterday happened, memories of that day came rushing back. And that's why I attacked you."

"Blaine and I have become stronger from that day and we've learned how to defend ourselves and each other."

"You are a truly great friend." I tell her genuinely.

"Thanks. Now, I'll let Rachel have her turn." Sarah says walking to the door.

"Whatever happens, don't do this to Blaine again." She tells me.

"I won't. Never."

She smiles and then opens the door of my bedroom. Rachel and Finn walk in together.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry."

"Me too bro."

"I don't understand why you guys are apologizing to me."

"I should've comforted you when you needed me the most."

"Don't worry, you were looking out for Blaine. If you were in this situation, I would've done the same. You made me see the light. You too Finn."

They nod.

"Well, let's just pray Blaine gets better. And Kurt, most of the new directions are trying to forgive you but they aren't there yet. And the Warblers want to talk to you at The Lima Bean."

"Okay."

When an hour passes of Rachel, Finn, and I talking like old friends, I get a call from Wes.

"Kurt. Lima Bean. Now."

I couldn't even say okay before he hung up.


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Heellloooo readers! Or fellow fanfictioners? No? Okay. Lol heey guys. I have bad news. So, I start school tomorrow and that means I won't be able to update as often. Even though it already takes me so long to update now. I feel so ashamed of myself that this chapter is so short but I love the way I ended it. And for those of you all that want Blaine to turn gay already, patience is the key! :) Imagine if you were straight and someone pressured you to turn gay or lesbian. Or other way around. Anyway! Thank you guys for reading my fic! All reviews are accepted. :)_**

Kurt's POV

When I arrive at The Lima Bean, the whole Dalton gang is there. Not just the four misfits. Wes had a serious look on his face while the rest of their heads were down. If I were to do a head count, there's about 14 boys.

"Kurt, please take a seat." Wes says, gesturing to the surprisingly empty seat. I happened to realize we are the only ones in the Bean, I mean, even the staff is gone.

I sit down and question, "Where in the world is all the civilians and staff? This place is pretty busy like, all the time."

"We asked them to leave." David answers.

"And how did you manage to do that?" I ask shocked.

"We sang to them."

I nod my head in understanding. Of course they serenaded them and they were swooned. It was one of the warblers many special talents. Especially when Blaine is the lead. _Sigh. _Blaine. I hope he's okay.

"So, Kurt, I bet you already know what we want to talk about." Jeff says.

"Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea." I say. We all know they want to talk about Blaine. We all know that they are about to jump me because I hurt their Blainers.

"We aren't going to jump you, Kurt. If that's what you were thinking."

I let out a huge sigh of relief. Thank God.

Trent comes out of the pact, holding his phone as if he wanted everyone to hear something.

"I trust that Sarah told you everything about Blaine before he joined us," I nod. "So, when he came to us, we were confused. And he pleaded that we allow him to join us. But, we needed him to sing first. And he sang this." Trent says as he presses play. I groan silently. I really didn't want to hear Blaine sing right now. Because I know I'll end up bawling my eyes out.

_You think I'm pretty  
Without any makeup on  
You think I'm funny  
When I tell the punchline wrong  
I know you get me  
So I let my walls come down, down  
_It was Blaine singing, while playing the piano. Wow, I actually never knew he could play the piano. Or play it that amazingly._  
Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever

You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
Tears start coming out of his eyes and his throat begins to clog up. I can tell in his voice because it slightly starts to crack._  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back_

We drove to Cali  
And got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and  
Built a fort out of sheets  
I finally found you  
My missing puzzle piece  
I'm complete  
Oh, his voice definitely cracked. I just feel so bad for him I just… _  
Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I,  
will be young forever_

Cause you make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back

My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back  
Don't ever look

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me feel  
Like a, teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back  
He's singing with so much passion. Tears slowly come out of my eyes too. Some of the warblers were tearing up._  
My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So, oh oh  
Don't ever look back, no_

I'm a get your heart racing  
In my skin-tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight  
Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin-tight jeans  
My heart completely broke after he sang that last sentence. It was like that song was made for him to sing. That was his song.

_Be your teenage dream tonight_

When he finished the song, I was sobbing, David hands me a tissue and I blow my nose. I clear my throat so I could speak.

"That was…"

"Moving? Yeah, we thought so too." Wes says, throwing away his tissues.

"It was extremely lovely. Thank you for showing me that. But why?"

Nick stands from his seat and walks over to my table and gently sits on it.

"Because Blaine has been through so much but he's very good at hiding it. You didn't know he was guarded up until now, right?"

I nod.

To be honest, I would have never known. I thought he must have the best life in the world. I mean, he's hot, dapper, what girl won't be attracted to that? Sarah even told me she thought he was attractive. And that's his best friend.

"We wanted to tell you that we aren't mad at you, but don't think we are happy with you. Well, we are the Warblers," Wes says looking around. "We are groomed to find the best in everything. We understand that you did it for love but he could've died and then there would be no Blaine. You probably already know that. But we forgive you." Wes nods.

"But, if you ever, hurt Blaine like this again, I will kill you. I'm not joking. I love Blaine like he's my brother. I'll go to jail over killing you. I will-"David says threatening me.

"Okay... David. I think he gets it." Jeff says.

"Otherwise, we're good Kurt. If he ever turns gay, we hope he's with you. I think you've learned your lesson." David reassures me.

"But, we wanted to tell you some things about Blaine."

I groan. I know what I did was terrible but everyone keeps telling me stories about him and I honestly don't want to hear it right now but I have no choice.

"Blaine… um. He sort of has anger issues. Well, what I mean by that is that when something angers him, he goes wild. David told me he slapped you. In that moment, he wasn't necessarily angry, he was shocked and hurt. So, when Blaine is mad, give him his space." A random warbler says.

"Blaine, he's extremely nice. He will literally do anything for the person he loves," another warbler says. Too bad Blaine doesn't love me so…

"Blaine loves you, Kurt. He won't shut up about you. It's just that he doesn't-"

"Love me in that way. I know that already."

"But have you accepted that?" Wes questions.

He's right. I never really accepted that Blaine's not in love with me. Because I'm holding onto the slight chance that Blaine might love me. I know he's the one. How do I know? Well, you can't really explain how but, once you find your soul-mate, you'll be together forever. And I am certain that Blaine is my soul-mate. There's no one I'd rather be with.

"No." I tell him.

"Well, you need to. For the time being. You never know, he may change." Nick says.

"Yeah, we can't have you killing any girl he might be with. Or guy."

I chuckle to myself. I might actually do that… Nah, I can't go through what I went through again.

"I understand."

"You're lucky Quinn is in the Bahamas right now. Because when she finds out about this… Jesus. I wouldn't want to be around for that."

All of a sudden, I got extremely worried. I forgot about Quinn. And Cooper! Oh shit man. I thought my ego was already killed. Wait till the Andersons come along to finish me off.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing sound erupting from everyone's phones. Whoa, what are the odds?

I answer mine and hold my phone up to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Kurt Hummel?"

"Yes, it is he,"

"I have called to inform you that Blaine has woken from his coma."

My hands start to shake, which causes me to drop my phone on the ice cold floor. My body froze, slightly shaking as the rest of the warblers celebrate.

Tears start falling out of my eyes as my lips tremble. My lips form into the biggest grin I have ever had in my entire life. This is the greatest news I have ever received. Ever.

"Kurt? Kurt Hummel, are you there?"

I snap out of my frozen state and pick up my phone, surprised that it wasn't cracked.

"Can I see him?"

"Yes."

"AHHHHHH!" I scream.

All the warblers stop celebrating and looks at me suspiciously. Oh God, how embarrassing.

"Sorry," I say shyly.

I grab my keys and run out of the Lima Bean. I was so excited that words couldn't eve explain how I felt. Blaine Anderson, the love of my life, is alive.

HE'S ALIVE!

If I believed in God like everyone else does, I'd be hugging him right now.

When I got to the hospital, half of the warblers beat me there and Rachel, Finn, The Andersons, including Quinn and Cooper, oh shit I need to avoid them. And Sarah who was lying on the ground, facing the ceiling, thanking God or doing some type of prayer.

When Rachel sees me, she runs over to me and pulls me into the tightest hug I have ever witnessed. But I didn't care, my excitement overpowered everything.

"He's alive!" We both shout at the same time.

When they tell us what room he's in, we all rush down the hallway to room 3b. I peeked in the room and saw an adorable Blaine, watching TV. The way his eyes lit up made me coo.

I breathe in and walk into the room.

"Blaine!" The whole crowd erupts.

"Hey guys!" he says, welcoming and giving everyone hugs.

When he did, I felt like my whole world came crumbling down.

He didn't get amnesia.

He was the same old Blaine who would never love me.

The new directions started to hum. Oh God, they were singing.  
_Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum  
Hum-hum-hum-hum  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum_

_(__**Artie: **__Yeah)  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (__**Artie:**__ Mmmm)  
Hum-hum-hum-hum-hum (__**Mercedes:**__ Ohhhh)  
Hum-hum-hum-hum (__**Mercedes:**__ Yeah) hum (__**Artie:**__ Ohhhh noooo)  
_Artie sang his part, with so much passion._  
Sometimes in our lives  
We all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But, if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_**Mercedes with Artie and New Directions:**__  
Lean on me  
When you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on  
_After a while, I joined in too._  
__**Mercedes (New Directions):**__  
Please! (Please...)  
Swallow your pride (Pride...)  
If I have things  
(__**with New Directions:**__ You need to borrow)  
(For) For (Ooooh...) no one can fill  
(Ooooh...) Those of your needs  
That you won't let show_

_**New Directions (Mercedes):**__  
So just call (__**with New Directions:**__ Call!) (call on me brother) (__**New Directions:**__ Hey!)  
When (you need a hand) (__**with New Directions:**__ You need a hand)_

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
We all need (__**New Directions :**__ Need) somebody to lean on!  
(__**New Directions Girls:**__ I just might have a problem)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand.  
We all need somebody to lean on! (__**Artie:**__ Lean on me)  
Lean on me (__**Artie:**__ Hey)  
When you're not strong (__**Artie:**__ When you're not strong)  
I'll be your friend (__**Artie:**__ I'll be your friend)  
I'll help you carry on (__**Artie:**__ Help you carry on)  
For it won't be long (__**Artie:**__ Oh, it won't be long)  
'Till I'm gonna need (__**Artie:**__ Oh, 'Till I'm gonna need, Oh) somebody to lean on_

_**New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys):**__  
(Just lean on me) You just, call on me brother (Hey)  
When you need a hand (You need a hand)_

_**Mercedes with New Directions Girls (New Directions Boys)**__  
We all need (Need) somebody to lean on! (__**Artie:**__ Somebody to lean on...)_

_**New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls) :**__  
(I just might)  
I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_**Mercedes with New Directions Boys (New Directions Girls):**__  
We all (need somebody to lean on!)  
Lean on me (__**Artie:**__ Oooh oh)_

_**Artie (New Directions):**__  
If (If)  
There is a load (There's a load)  
You have to bear (You have to bear)  
That you can't (__**with New Directions:**__ carry)  
I'm (I am) (__**with New Directions:**__ right up the road) (Oooh...)  
I'll (__**with New Directions Boys:**__ share your load)_

_**Artie and Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
If you just call me_

_**Mercedes with New Directions:**__  
Call me (__**Artie:**__ I'm calling)_

_**New Directions:**__  
Call me (__**Mercedes:**__ When you need a friend)  
Call me (__**Artie:**__ Call me)  
Call me (__**Tina:**__ Call me) (__**Mercedes:**__ Call me!) (__**Artie:**__ When you need a friend)  
Call me (__**Tina:**__ When you need a friend)  
Call me (__**Mercedes:**__ If you need a friend)  
Call me (__**Mercedes:**__ Call me, uh) (__**Tina: **__Any time of day)  
Call me..._

_**Mercedes:**__  
Oooo, It won't be long  
'Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on, lean on, lean on me_

_**New Directions:**__  
Lean on, lean on (__**Mercedes:**__ Lean, lean on me, yeah), lean on me  
When you need a friend  
Lean on, lean (__**Mercedes:**__ Hey, yeah!) on, lean on me, (__**Artie:**__ Yeah!) lean on me  
Lean on, lean on, lean on me_

_**Mercedes with New Directions (New Directions):**__  
I'm gonna need (Somebody) somebody to lean on_

_**New Directions (Mercedes):**__  
I'm gonna need (Hey!) somebody to lean on (Somebody to lean on) (__**Artie:**__ Yeah!)_

_**Mercedes with New Directions: **__  
Yeah! (__**Artie:**__ Ohh) _

When we finished, I couldn't help but have a grin on my face. Whenever we all sang together, it would always bring me happiness. But then I remembered my life. And how fucked up it is.

Everyone all had their alone time with Blaine, especially Sarah who took like an hour, and I know I'd be last. There's no way the Andersons would let me be first. But finally, it was my turn. I breathed in and out. And opened the door to his hospital room.

"Blaine," I breathe out.

Blaine's POV

I wake up to a bright light and doctors standing near me. What the hell. Where am I? Oh, I'm at a hospital. That's weird… why was I at a hospital? What was I doing before I was at the hospital?

"Hello Blaine." One doctor says.

"Hi?" I answer. They then leave the room unexpectedly. Okay then…

I found a remote to the side of me and pressed the power button. The small TV in the corner turned on to Tom & Jerry. Yes! I love Tom & Jerry! At least I think I do.

Around 30 minutes later, my door burst open to a bunch of grinning faces.

"Blaine!" Everyone shouts.

I look at them confused for a second, but then I remembered. They were all my friends and family. They then burst into the song, Lean on me, and I slightly sing along with them. No one ever gives credit to Artie's amazing voice.

Then, people wanted to talk to me one on one. First, it was my parents. They didn't really say much, except my mom kept kissing my on my cheeks.

Next came my siblings.

"Blaine, oh my God! I was in the Bahamas and then I got a random call about you in the hospital and then I came straight away!" Quinn says throwing her arms around me.

"Good to see you man! I was so worried! Do you remember anything before you were in the hospital?" Cooper says.

"Nope." I tell him.

He looks disappointed for a second, but then he smiles.

"Well I'm just glad you're okay."

The Sarah came in.

"Blaine."

"Sarah."

"Oh my God."

"Oh. My. God." I say mimicking her.

"Blaine!"

"Sarah!"

"Ahh!" She screams, capturing me into a hug.

I grin. Ugh, I love Sarah so much.

After around an hour of her catching me up on the life I've missed, she said she had to go but she assured me that she'll be back.

Then next came all the new directions all at once. I felt like there was someone missing, but I couldn't really put my finger on it. I got a little tired of everyone hugging me, mostly because it hurt a lot. But I loved how much attention I was getting. It made me feel good.

Next came the warblers. I think I was the most excited to see them, other than Sarah. The warblers brought me back, they felt like home. They all hugged me and we talked like old friends.

"Thank God you're still dapper Blaine. I was worried there for a second." Wes says.

I chuckle at his stupidity.

Lastly, I think, a boy walked in the room. He looked scared out of his mind.

"Blaine,"

I look at him, and I really looked at him. But I just couldn't put a name to his face. I feel really bad for not remembering him. I'm really trying but I couldn't.

He walks over to me and the more I got a look of his features, I realized he was gay. I mean, what guy wears light blue skinny jeans with a black shirt and a polka dotted scarf? Then he sat next to me and I felt so uncomfortable, I didn't know what to do.

"Hey Blaine."

What is this feeling I'm all of a sudden feeling? I felt so disgusted to be around him. When he said my name again, I cringed.

"Blaine, it's me, Kurt."

Kurt.

Kurt…

Why can't I remember a Kurt?

He reaches out to grab my hand but before I knew what I was doing, I moved away. Even before I knew what I was saying, I couldn't believe what I said but it felt so right but it also felt so wrong.

"Get away from me you fag!"

His body freezes, mouth opened, and tears automatically pouring out of his eyes. Am I a homophobe? Homophobes don't like gays, and he's gay. And I don't like him. Wait, was I always a homophobe? Why that I remembered everyone who came today except him?

Kurt's POV

"Get away from me you fag!" Blaine screams.

Then that's when I knew my world has ended. That felt like someone grabbed my heart, took it, and threw it in a dumpster. _Get away from me you fag! _It kept repeating in my brain. How did he know I was gay? Probably because I look like it. Was he a homophobe? Oh my God, what have I done? When Rachel came out of the room, she said he was a sweet and charming as usual. If Blaine didn't turn gay, then he being his old self would still bring me great joy.

But now, as he looked at me with uncertainty and disgust, as if I were a skunk who just spayed my ink on him.

But that is exactly when I knew.

I created a monster.

_**A/N: The songs used in this chapter are Teenage dream, again, but this version is the one Blaine sang to Kurt at callbacks. The very, very emotional one. I started crying when I was writing it. He's so talented man.. I just found out today that he did that performance live! Gahlee, what exceptional talent. And Lean on Me, the glee cast version. I felt like it was such a family song lol. Sorry for the slight cliffhanger! :D**_


	9. Chapter Nine

_**A/N: Hellloo guys! Omg I know today is Monday, not Sunday and I was supposed to update yesterday but some stuff was going on with friendships and blah blah blah and unfortunately, my WiFi box broke but that doesn't matter because it's fixed now! Thank you guys for waiting and for all the sweet and kind reviews! I love reviews. It always puts a smile to my face. Now, sorry for the last chapter and that plot twist but come on, you can't tell me that you don't secretly love it! It's drama and angst and you guys came here for angst and i'm gonna give it to ya! SPOILER! Sectionals is in this chapter! The songs: Smile (That duet Finn and Rachel sang back in Season One), Blaine singing Young Girls by Bruno Mars, Rachel and Harmony singing So Emotional by the great and talented Whitney Houston, and the group singing the best mashup ever, Fly/ I believe I can Fly. Well, onto the chapter! I hope you guys love it and make sure to review, favorite, and follow! ~This is the longest chapter so far so I hope it pleases you guys! I tried to make it as long as I could :)~**_

Kurt's POV

"I told you so." Sarah says sort-of laughing.

I think she was laughing because the fact that MY BLAINERS IS A HOMOPHOBIC CREATURE AND HATES MY GUTTS is none of her concern.

"I mean, when you did what you did, why didn't you look at all the possibilities? Sorry to say this but instead of having a straight Blaine who accepts the LGBT community, you now have a straight Blaine who hates the LGBT community."

I groan annoyingly. "Don't you think I know that?"

"Yeah I know, I just wanted to say it again." She says smiling.

I roll my eyes and lean back on her bed.

"What do I do?" I ask.

"You think I have the rulebook for what to do when you make your lover get in a car crash and now he hates you for being gay? All I can say is let him ease into liking you."

I hated/loved the way she was extremely blunt.

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

"Boy I don't know! I'm just satisfied that I have my best friend back exactly the way he was before you tried to corrupt him."

"Thanks, for nothing." I say standing up to leave her room.

"You're welcome, Sugar!"

And with that, I open the door to her room to leave. _Sigh. _This wasn't what I wanted at all. I didn't just lose my lover. I also lost my best friend too and that hurts. I walk down her hallway with my eyes glued to the floor until I felt my head hit something hard.

"Oww." I say looking up and grabbing my head.

When I look up, I quickly step back.

It was Blaine.

"Move." He says harshly.

I felt tears slowly come out of my eyes. This isn't the Blaine I know. I obey what he says and I move out of the doorway.

"I'm sorry," he says softly, which I barely caught because then he quickly opens and closes Sarah's bedroom door so I would hear him over that noise but I did.

_I'm sorry._

He cares?!

Wait so, I'm confused.

He wants to rot but he apologizes for wanting me to rot. Does that even make a little bit of sense? I thought girls play games. That is one of the reasons I gave up on them all together. But boys playing games? That is something I thought I'd never see. Well, we are gay so you never know.

As I walk outside Sarah's house, I sat on the large rocking chair on her patio to take in the nature. Because that was the only thing keeping me sane.

I close my eyes and travel to another place. Another world. Another dimension to escape the one I'm living right now. To stand upon a mountain with the wind gently blowing through my hair, arms outstretched to the sky, two eagles flying in an elegant mating dance just 15 feet above my head.  
The sun glowing bright orange as it slowly dips below the horizon leaving the sky slashed with blues, reds, oranges, pinks and golds to slowly fade to a dusky dark grey sky which turns to velvet black sparkling with so many stars and I see the Milky Way and understand why it is called such.  
I breathe in the cool air and feel so light, relaxed and in awe of the fact that I'm a part of the beauty which surrounds me...Freedom

"Kurt?" I hear a voice, which interrupts my lovely daydream.

I slowly open my eyes to reveal Sarah with her arms crossed and Blaine with his head turned to the side, not even looking at me.

"So, I'm going to go…" Blaine says trying to walk away. My shoulders slouch as his fet began to move in the opposite direction but Sarah stopped him.

"Blaine, be mature." She orders.

And just like that, he listens to her. Sarah then sits down next to me on the small, light brown bench beside the rocking chair. Blaine sits next to her on the bench, barely fitting. As if half of his butt was on the seat.

"You guys need to talk." Sarah says strictly.

"I don't want to talk to a fag!" Blaine says balling up his fist.

God, every time he says that word, I cringe. I never thought Blaine of all people would even utter those words. I remember when we talked about gay rights and he was saying how he was all for it and he hates when people say the word… yeah. He couldn't even say it! And now it just comes easy to him.

I don't know why I'm blaming him. It's my fault. But I really want to talk to him so maybe he could remember who he was. I have no intention of making him gay. I just, I just want my best friend back.

"Blaine, come on. Please? Just for me?"

After a while, he sighs. And then crosses his arms.

"Fine. Just for you. And only you."

Sarah smiles and kisses him on the check which I wince because that should be me kissing him. She then stands up to go back inside her house. And before she does, she whispers in my ear.

"Blaine has quite a temper. If he's ever riled up, ever a little, bang on my door. Okay?"

I nod and then she leaves.

It felt like a century full of silence. I felt like I was going to die until he finally spoke up.

"I just don't understand you gays. It's unnatural and against the ways of nature. God did not create men to be this way. You set bad examples for younger generations, higher rates for diseases and-"

"Just stop." I breathe out, wiping away my tears.

By now, tears were spilling out of my ears because of what he was saying. And everything he was saying it's like, he had a strong passion for it. Like he's believing what he's saying. I created this monster and his parents are probably eating all of this up and throwing a fucking party, celebrating the fact that Blaine hates me, just like they wanted him to.

"First, I don't even believe in what you guys called God. And if I did, Mercedes told me that we are human before we are gay and God says to accept everyone for who they are and I am gay. There was a Blaine I once knew that was my best friend and loved me despite the fact that I had feelings for him but, you know, he didn't let that get in the way of our friendship. He stood for gay rights until I did something stupid and it ruined everything so please Blaine, remember who I am."

The look in his face changes from mad to sympathetic. But in a matter of seconds, it changed right back.

"Remember that you're a fag? No thanks."

I nod my head and stand up.

"One day, Blaine, you'll remember who I was and what we had. I've regretted what I've done every day. And you will regret everything you've said to me." I say, heading down the steps. When I was almost out of hearing distance, I heard a soft whisper,

"I'm sorry, Kurt."

I perk up and turn around, only to see a door shutting. I sigh, confused with my feelings and head home. In the evening I sit in front of my house and feel the soft gentle breeze caress my face and cool my body. The breeze is simply beautiful and nature gives it free to me. Actually nature gives this free to everyone, but it seems that not everyone is aware of this.  
Sometimes the sky is immensely blue. White silvery clouds glide almost imperceptibly against it. The clouds are never the same as they change their shapes continuously. These things are more beauty that I perceive around me. Some days when the sky turns black with thick heavy clouds, a distance curtain of falling rain can be seen. It appears as though some unseen hand is pouring water onto the land to nourish it. The sight is beautiful and it makes me feel closer to the beauty of the Earth.

After a thunderstorm, the air is crisp and cool. Birds come out and sing out their joy to life. I sing too as I frolic on barefoot on the cool wet grass beside my house. The frogs croak joyfully. Even the insects seem to buzz and shriek louder. I am sure they are all singing about how beautiful life is. Well, it is for them, but not for me.

In the night the stars make their appearance. Millions of these twinkling jewels can be seen in the black sky. How wondrous it is to gaze at the glory of the universe. No doubt I am just a tiny part of it, but to be able to take it in through my senses makes it even more wondrous.

At night the moon often makes its appearance. Sometimes it is round. Other times it is crescent-shaped. Nevertheless its presence adds to the beauty of the backdrop of stars in the far reaches of space. It is amazing that there are such things.

The little garden beside my house is filled with the things of nature. Little bees, butterflies and other insects fly among the flowers in search of food. The flowers themselves are brightly colored with every possible combination of colors and hues. I feast my eyes on the scene of immense activity and again witness the beauty of nature's innumerable wonders.

Since the next day is a holiday, I didn't bother to do any homework. I stay up late to watch What Not to Wear. Also Dad allows me to stay up as late as I like since I do not have to get up early. I dodge phone calls from Rachel, Finn, and Mercedes. And Quinn, which I was terrified of. I just didn't want to deal with that anymore today. I may be a horrible, horrible person but I deserved a free day all to myself so I can regain my sanity.

Sometimes when I'm depressed, I think a lot about Nature. Dad says I got that from my mother. Sometimes it works, but like today, it didn't.

I didn't really know what would make this all okay because I can't wish for Blaine to be mine or for Blaine to change back. That would be too much.

"Kurt? A voice says from a distance.

I look up to see my dad, who has a concern look on his face. I tried my best to hide my tears and but on the biggest grin I have ever used in my life. It was so big, my face hurt.

"Hey Dad," I beam. "What's up?"

He sits on the couch next to me and looks me dead in the eye.

"Kurt, cut the crap and tell me what's wrong." He says strictly.

Sometimes, I hated that he knew me.

When I told him everything, he pulls me into a hug.

"Kid, don't think about it too much. Everything will be okay."

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Do you think you and Blaine are meant to be?"

"Yes!" I shout with so much certainty.

"Then stop worrying." He says jokingly.

"Dad, he's straight. Not only straight, a homophobic jerk."

"Hey now, you can't call him a jerk for what you did."

"I know…"

"Come on Kurt, go to bed. I think you need it."

I nod and head to my bedroom. I turn on the lights to find someone sleeping on my bed.

"AHHHHH!" I shriek.

The mysterious person wakes up and looks at me.

"Oh, hi Kurt."

It was Rachel for God's sake.

"What in glees name are you doing in my freaking bed?!"

"Sleeping… obviously…"

"Sleeping?! In my bed?!"

"Yeah… obviously…" she said as if I said the sky was brown.

"Rachel, why aren't you sleeping at YOUR house?"

"Because we are having a sleepover, duhh."

I smile sympathetically at her.

"I'm deeply sorry Rachel. I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood. Not that I don't love you! It's just that I'm so tired, I don't even feel like doing my night regimen."

"I understand Kurt. We can talk in the morning."

I jump into bed and snuggle under the covers. We sort of fight over the blanket for a while until we got the same amount.

"Can we at least sing a night duet?"

Ugggh! No more songs! But I wanted to be nice…

"What song, Rachel?"

"Smile!" I could feel her grinning in the dark.

"Ugh, that stupid song you sang with Finn?"

"Yep! It always made me smile, so I want it to make you smile!"

"Rachel… I don't know abo-"

"When you first left me I was wanting more…" she sings.

Ugh…. I was in no mood to sing. Especially not that song. I just wanted to dream about Blaine in a world where we were married and shoot, it's my part.

"What cha do that for…"

Now, back to Blaine.

Is it so bad wanting a guy to love you? I mean, how am I supposed to change a homophobe to gay? That's like a suicide mission.

And then suddenly, it clicked.

What if his amnesia was only temporary? So that means this whole stage could wear off and he will be back to the Blaine I love! Well, I still love his despite everything he has said to me. So, I start to grin and actually sing the song.

When you first left me  
I didn't know what to say  
I never been on my own that way  
Just sat by myself all day

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
At worst, I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

Whenever you see me  
You say that you want me back  
And I tell you it don't mean jack  
No it don't mean jack

I couldn't stop laughing  
No I just couldn't help myself  
See you messed up my mental health  
I was quite unwell

I was so lost back then  
But with a little help from my friends  
I found a light in the tunnel at the end

Now you're calling me up on the phone  
So you can have a little whine and a moan  
And it's only because you're feeling alone

At first when I see you cry  
It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

At first when I see you cry  
It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile  
At worst I feel bad for a while  
But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile

"At first when I see you cry! It makes me smile, yeah it makes me smile…" she says putting her head on my shoulder.  
"At worst I feel bad for a while! But then I just smile, I go ahead and smile…" I smile, brushing the small hairs out of her face.

"Now, Good night, Barbra."

"Ha-ha, Good night Kurt."

When I knew she was asleep, I reached down on the floor near my bed and grabbed my phone. I opened my text messages and clicked on Blaine.

_Blaine, I'm sorry. Please remember me._

Blaine's POV

As I was lying in bed, confused of my emotions, I got a text.

_Blaine, I'm sorry. Please remember me._

I sigh. If only he knew…

Kurt's POV

Sectionals are next week and we are still struggling with our set list. Still.

Rachel and Harmony can't figure out a song, we can't figure out a group number, and I don't know if Blaine has a solo number, given the fact that he won't talk to me.

Quinn keeps glaring at me from across the room while linking arms with Blaine. I don't know who's scarier when they are mad. Sarah or Quinn? Blaine hasn't looked at me all day and what's worse, he didn't even defend me when Karofsky and Azimio were you know, doing their daily harassing. He just walked right by like he didn't see a thing. My eyes still hurt a little from earlier and I'm sticky and everything. On my off period, I'll make sure to go home and take a shower. And put on some NEW clothes.

FLASHBACK

_I walk into school with a slight frown on my face. I didn't really know how to smile anymore. I mean, I know yesterday some things happened but it was still all too confusing to be happy about it. _

_I stop at my locker to put my change of clothes in if I ever get slushied today. Which is probably most likely. When I was putting in my last textbook, my locker was shut for me._

_"__OWWW! Shit!" I yelp._

_I shake my hand to relieve some of the pain to reveal David and Azimio smirking._

_"__What's up, fag? I heard you and your boy toy broke up!" Karofsky states. _

_"__Because now, he doesn't like your kind!" Azimio finishes._

_I roll my eyes until my eyes land on Blaine walking by. When he caught my eyes, I am immediately shoved into a locker but I still kept my eyes on him and so did he. Then, he shakes his head and keeps walking._

_My whole body stops and I was instantly heartbroken. _

_I had thought that maybe, just maybe, there was still a little of my Blaine in there to at least defend me. But he didn't._

END OF FLASHBACK

It's still my fault though. He can do whatever he wants and it would still be my fault. I made him this way. Then loud yells interrupted my thoughts.

"We've got it!" Rachel and Harmony says.

"I've got it!" Blaine says in unison with Rach and Harmony.

"Okay, what do you got?" Mr. Schue says running to the board.

"So Emotional, by my Queen, Whitney Houston." Rachel says enthusiastically.

"Ooo! Great song choice! Blaine, what you got?"

"Young Girls, by Bruno Mars."

"Ooo, emotional. Is that a ballad?"

"I would like it to be." Blaine says with his voice slightly cracking while staring at the floor.

That's weird…

Quinn looks at him in concern and he shakes it off.

What was that all about?

"Well I for one love all those song choices. How about the group number? I think I should sing the lead." Tina says standing up.

God, I hate Tina.

"Well, you thought wrong. I'm singing the lead. Tell her Mr. Schue." Rachel says.

"Why don't we sing a mash up?" Mercedes suggests.

"Yeah, we should sing I believe I can fly." Sam says.

"And then the song Fly! By the biggest bitch, Nicki Minaj and Rihanna."

"Ooo! I like!" Rachel says. "And then I should sing the lead."

"Rachel, you can't sing the lead in everything." I mutter.

"What was that Kurt? Yeah, I thought so." Rachel spats.

I roll my eyes. I would love to sing a solo on stage. I know this is just sectionals but you know, they'd never let me sing it at Nationals so… I'm tired of just singing at home. Well, I'll be auditioning for Julliard so I can wait till then.

"I think everyone should have a part." Finn says.

So this was the polished set list:

Blaine: Young Girls by Bruno Mars

Rachel and Harmony- So Emotional by Whitney Houston

New Directions- I believe I can fly/ Fly mashup

"Good idea, Finn. We'll break it in half at tomorrow's practice and then the day after that will be rehearsal and then after that will be booty camp and then-"

"Okay Mr. Schue. We know you're nervous but-"

"I'm not nervous, I just want y'all to do the best you can."

The whole group smiles until the bell rings.

Blaine walks past me and I don't know what made me say this but I don't know.

"Hey, Blaine."

He looks at me with an apologetic look, which I was also confused at.

"Hey, Fag." He cringes and then leaves.

Sigh.

I think it's a problem that I'm getting used to it.

Time Jump: Sectionals

"Omg I'm so excited!" Harmony shouts.

"Me too! I can't wait to hear Blaine!" Rachel gushes.

"Guys, stop." Blaine laughs.

Ugh, he was still dapper.

"I can't wait to hear him too." I say loudly. Oh lord, I meant to mutter it not yell it. They look at me with a quizzical look until Blaine says-

"Thanks." He nods.

I nod and walk over to a different group to avoid any more awkwardness.

I overhear Mercedes, Tina's, Artie's, and Sam's conversation.

"Blaine's solo will be amazing." Tina says like she's in love.

"I know right. And so will Rachel's and Harmony's duet." Sam says.

"There should be a ship name for them. How about, Hachel? Or Ramony? Or better, Bepierce!" Artie suggests.

"Ooo, I like Bepierce!" Tina says.

"And so will my rapping in the group number." Santana says walking up to them.

I smile half-heartedly. I'm glad they all love Blaine and see his talent.

"Okay guys, I checked in! Let's get our seats. We'll be performing last." Mr. Schue says.

Ugh. Of course we will. The past has proven that we always perform last.

We go in and take our seats. I tried so hard to get a seat next to Blaine but Rachel and Harmony were all over him. I sit next to Rachel and sigh. The curtains open to reveal and random show choir, TFTI's. They sing Proud Mary, Glad you Came, and Whistle. They were decent but not that good.

Then next Tie-dye Timberlands. That's our biggest competition. Their lead singer Kalie Baize is amazing. But Blaine is extraordinary so we don't have anything to worry about.

Kalie starts singing the lyrics to the song, To Love You More by Celine Dion and I hear Rachel complaining of how she should've sang that song. Kalie even made a tear spark in my eye. Blaine's going to be playing the piano, well, that's what Rachel told me. And Blaine is remarkable when he's playing instruments so we're good.

When Kalie is almost finished, we go into the green room.

"Okay, I'll admit Kalie was astonishing but you guys are all extremely talented so show everyone that you are not a glee club to mess with. Blaine, you're up first." Mr. Schue says.

Blaine nods and then we all head back stage.

Blaine walks to the stage and then people start cheering. I don't even know why I'm starting to get butterflies in my stomach. I'm so nervous I can't even believe.

He sits down at the big, black piano and starts playing the keys.

"I spent all my money on a big old fancy car…For these bright-eyed hunnies. Oh, yeah, you know who you are…" he sings. My heart already melts at the sound of his voice. There's no way we are losing now that we have him on our team.  
"Keep me up 'til the sun is high, 'Til the birds start calling my name…" he sings, picking up the momentum.  
I'm addicted and I don't know why  
Guess I've always been this way

All these roads steer me wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long

All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
You'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do (No matter what you do)  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you

I get lost under these lights  
I get lost in the words I say  
Start believing my own lies  
Like everything will be okay  
Oh, I still dream of simple life  
Boy meets girl, makes her his wife  
But love don't exist  
When you live like this  
That much I know, yes I know

All these roads steer me wrong  
But I still drive them all night long, all night long

All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
You'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do (No matter what you do)  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
I'll always come back to you, come back to you

You, you, you, you  
You, you, you, you  
Then Blaine looks into the wings, right at me. I look behind me to see if there was anyone there but there wasn't. Wait, was he singing to me? No, he couldn't have. I'm probably just imagining it. But I wasn't complaining. I motioned my hands in a, "Wait, are you talking about me?" motion then he keeps singing.

"Yeah, you, you, you, you, you, you, you…"  
I felt like the lyrics were directed towards me but there's no way Blaine would be singing to me but nah, there's no way. He kept his gaze on me throughout the whole song but I hated that I was so confused. Why would Blaine be singing to me?  
All you young wild girls  
You make a mess of me  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
You'll be the death of me, the death of me  
All you young wild girls  
No matter what you do (No matter what you do)  
Yeah, you young wild girls  
"I'll always come back to you, come back to you." Blaine says nodding at me.

He'll always come back to me? What? Wait, what?

The crowd cheers and when I mean cheers, they are like screaming. I saw a bunch of posters says, "WE LOVE YOU BLAINE!" splattered all over it. Wow, a lot of people really do love him. I can't believe I was trying to deprive that away from his friends, family, and obviously fans. I even saw one of the judges wiping his tears. His! As in a guy! Crying over Blaine's voice. Not that I'm surprised.

The curtains close and Blaine wipes his tears. They move his piano off stage and then Rachel and Harmony take his place. Blaine goes to the opposite side of the wings and I was a little sad. Maybe he wasn't singing that song to me after all.

"I don't know why I like it…I just do!" Harmony says, then she starts singing.

"I've been hearing your heartbeat inside of me. I keep your photograph beside my bed…  
Livin' in a world of fantasies! I can't get you out of my head…" The she motions for Rachel to sing.  
"I've been waiting for the phone to ring all night, why you wanna make me feel so good. I got a love of my own baby, I shouldn't get so hung up on you." Rachel sings.

I think we can actually win this. I mean, it's just sectionals but I'm worried for Kalie like, she's sings better than me and I don't say that about a lot of people.  
"Oh I remember the way that we touch, I wish I didn't like it so much. Oh I get so emotional baby, Every time I think of you. I get so emotional baby! Ain't it shocking what love can do?" They sing together.  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I gotta watch you walk in the room baby  
I gotta watch you walk out  
I like the animal way you move  
And when you talk  
I just watch your mouth  
Oh I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much  
Oh I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
See I remember the way that we touch  
I wish I didn't like it so much  
No no no, I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional baby  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
I get so emotional baby  
Ain't it shocking what love can do  
I get so emotional baby  
Every time I think of you  
The rest of the New Directions file onto the stage as Rachel and Harmony finishes the song. I broke formation and ran to stand next to Blaine. He looks at me weirdly but looks straight ahead.

I get so emotional baby  
ain't it shocking what love can do!  
The crowd claps and cheers when Rachel and Harmony finish the song.

Rachel:  
I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Rachel with New Directions Girls (Santana):  
To fly  
To fly (Uh, yo, yo)

Artie:  
I used to think that I could not go on

Santana:  
I wish today it would rain all day  
Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away

Artie:  
And life was nothing but an awful song

Santana:  
They got their guns out aiming at me  
But I become Neo when they aiming at me

_Omg its Blaine's part. Whenever I hear him rapping, I always get so turned on._  
Blaine (New Directions):  
(If I can see it) Me, me, me against them  
Me against enemies, me against friends  
(Then I can do it) Somehow they both seem to become one  
A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood  
(If I just believe it) They start coming and I start rising  
Must be surprising, I'm just surmising  
(There's nothing to it)

Blaine and Santana:  
I win, thrive, soar  
Higher, higher, higher  
More fire  
_I grin and dance harder than I've ever done before. Blaine was just so amazing I just- I just can't. He had so much passion in his voice._  
Rachel with Santana (Rachel):  
(I came to win), to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise  
_I wish I had my own solo or special part. I remember when I used to fight with Rachel for the spotlight but I just got so tired and I thought, why bother. They wouldn't want a gay boy singing a solo. We'd never win that way._  
Finn with New Directions (with Rachel and New Directions Girls):  
I believe I can (fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I believe I can (fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky

Artie:  
See, I was on the verge of breakin' down

Santana:  
Paint they own pictures, then they crop me in  
But I will remain where the top begins

Artie:  
Sometimes, silence can seem so loud

Santana:  
I am not a word, I am not a line  
I am not a girl that can ever be defined  
_Omg yes, Blaine again._  
Blaine (New Directions):  
(If I can see it) I hear the criticism loud and clear  
That is how I know that the time is near  
(Then I can do it) See we become alive in a time of fear  
And I ain't got no motherfickle time to spare  
(If I just believe it) Cry my eyes out for days upon days  
Such a heavy burden placed upon me  
(There's nothing to it)

Blaine and Santana:  
But when you go hard your nays become yays  
Yankee Stadium with Jay's and Kanye's  
_I felt myself half-erected and a small blush forms on my cheeks. Rachel was dancing next to me and she looked down and almost started laughing but then she went back to character._  
Rachel with Santana (Rachel):  
(I came to win), to fight, to conquer, to thrive  
I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise

Finn with New Directions (with Rachel and New Directions Girls):  
I believe I can (fly) (Mercedes: Fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Ooh, yeah)  
I believe I can (fly)  
I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Fly)

Finn (Mercedes):  
I believe I can fly (Fly)

Artie (Rachel with New Directions Girls):  
(Get ready for it, get ready for it) Then I can be it  
(Get ready for it, I came to win) If I just believe it  
(Get ready for it, get ready for it) There's nothing to it  
(Mercedes with New Directions Girls: Get ready for it)

Artie and New Directions Boys (with Rachel and New Directions Girls):  
I believe I can (fly) (Mercedes: Oh!)

Finn and New Directions (Rachel and New Directions Girls):  
I believe I can touch the sky (Mercedes: Fly)  
I think about it every night and day (To fly) (Mercedes: Oh)  
Spread my wings and fly away (Mercedes: Ooh, whoa)

Artie with New Directions (Rachel and New Directions Girls):  
(New Directions: I can fly!) I believe I can soar (Fly) (Mercedes: Get ready for it)  
(New Directions: I can fly!) I see me runnin' through that open door (Mercedes: Get ready for it, fly)

Finn with New Directions (with Rachel and New Directions Girls) :  
(New Directions: I can fly!) I believe I can (fly) (Artie: Woo!) (Mercedes: Get ready for it)

Artie:  
(New Directions: I can fly!) I believe I can fly

Artie with New Directions:  
I believe I can fly

We all take huge breathes and then the curtains close. We all start hugging and laughing, congratulating others and grinning. I'll admit, I had fun. Everyone was talking to Blaine and I'm pretty sure I broke a nail trying to get to him. His face was beaming until I got to him. But I didn't care. I wanted him to know how amazing he performed.

"Blaine, you sounded beautiful out there." I tell him.

He smiles. "Thanks." Then he quickly walks away.

At least he didn't call me a fag.

Small Time Jump: Awards

"Okay, now it's time for the awards!" A woman judge announces.

Rachel squeezes my hands so hard, my hand was becoming a shade of purple.

"In third place…"

Oh God. I'm so scared!

"The TFTI's!"

The New Directions all take out huge breaths and grin at each other. Okay, this is what we are all waiting for. Think about it. If we are this nervous for Sectionals, imagine Nationals.

"First Place…"

Omg my stomach has been swimming and just went on a rollercoaster and threw up. Rachel basically tears off my hand out of nervousness.

"THE NEW DIRECTIONS!"

I felt like passing out. Thank God. Rachel jumps for joy and so does the rest of the new directions. I was hugging everyone and when I came to Blaine, I thought that since we are all celebrating and happy, he will at least let me feel his warmth against me. He walks up to me with a smile and for a second, I thought he was going to hug me. Then he walks behind me and hugs his sister, Quinn. I turn around to see the smirk on Quinn's face. I nod and walk away to where Finn was, holding up the trophy. I was too happy to let the Andersons kill my mood. Well, not now anyway.


	10. Chapter Ten

**_A/N: HEEEEYYYY GUYYYS! Omg, this chapter is amazing. It's going to answer all the questions you have on what's going on with crazy Blaine. I really hope you like the chapter and if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters, feel free to tell me. All reviews are accepted. And on all the fanfics I read, they all have disclaimers. Do I have to have a disclaimer on mine because I kinda feel bad for never putting one... OH WHALE! Enjoy the chapter!_** _**BTW/ Abuse happens in this chapter. If that's a trigger, stop reading but I encourage you to keep reading! :) It's not that bad. Also, there's fluff so ya. Also, Blaine sings the song, Count on Me by Bruno Mars. If you haven't noticed already, I love Bruno Mars. Also, this chapter is sooooooo sweet like omfg. Okay i'll finally let you read :)  
**_

It's been a few days since sectionals.

A few days since Blaine sang that song to me. All day and night, I've been wondering what it meant. I was afraid to ask anyone what's been up with him because maybe they'd think lower of me than they already do. It hasn't helped that Blaine hasn't answered 26 of my text messages.

Wait.

Okay, 27.

It also wasn't helping that he wasn't answering my calls either. What was going on with him? Okay. He's that nice homophobe? I mean, he is Blaine so maybe he's applying his dapperness to his homophobic-ness to be the Blaine I long for every day. Now, that wasn't so hard to figure out. But that song… I'm just so confused.

When I was about to open my bedroom door to go downstairs to eat breakfast, I heard laughing and giggles coming from downstairs. I quickly run to my closet to get my bat and I slowly walk downstairs. I perk up my ears to hear well once I reach downstairs. Hmm… it was coming from the kitchen…

"Quinn, you've grown so much!"

"Thank you Burt, I'd say that you're aging very well."

"And Cooper, I hear that you're doing well at Ohio State…" Dad trails off when he notices my presence. His mouth turns into a frown and his eyes go dark.

Cooper and Quinn turn around and grin so wide, I was sure they were going to crack their jaw.

"Hello Kurt! What's the bat for?" Quinn smiles.

"Oh, I-I didn't um… know who was- was downstairs so I-I had to uh, be sure." I stutter. Quinn grins even more.

"Uh, Kurt, are you hungry?"

I gulp.

"Not anymore."

"You can put the bat down now Kurt." Cooper says.

I still held the bat. I was sure I'd still need it after the sight of these two. I was so worried, I didn't know what to say accept,

"What brings you two here on short notice?" I ask as politely as I could.

Quinn grins even more. "Oh, we wanted to see how YOU were doing." She says, adding emphasis on the 'you'. I shudder as Cooper stands up and walks towards me. I look around for my dad but he was nowhere in sight. When Cooper finally reaches me, he grabs my arm harshly.

"We need to have a few words, Kurt."

I nod vulnerably and walk upstairs. When I reach my room, I had no choice but to drop the bat and sit on my bed with no defense in arms reach. I look at me phone to see that I had a message.

_Quinn and Cooper are coming to your house. Thought I should let you know. Fag._

I nod at his use of fag and turn off my phone to look at Quinn and Cooper dead in the eye.

"You sun of a fucking bitch." Quinn says shaking her head.

"You know, when I first heard about it, I was like, no… that's not something Kurt would do. It doesn't seem like the thing Kurt would do. Given the fact that the last time I saw you was two years ago when you were young and innocent," Cooper says pointing his finger at me dramatically. "I don't really know who you are anymore."

"Kurt, I've known you for a long time. A long time. And for you to do this, to my BROTHER. No matter why you did it. Was just cruel."

"You know, the first thing I wanted to do was beat your ass but I promised Blaine I would do it."

"Wait, Blaine was defending me?" I ask out loud. No matter how mad The Anderson siblings were mad at me, I still had other problems I needed to solve too.

"No, he very much hates you. He mutters in his sleep how much he hates you. He just wanted to be the first one to beat your ass before we've all had our beating so, you got a free pass but don't take it to heart you little wimp." Cooper tells me.

"But I didn't promise Blaine anything." Quinn says rushing towards me.

He palm pushes my face all the way to the side. I have been slapped so many times, I didn't even care anymore. It didn't even hurt as much as it used to. When I expected another one of Quinn's most famous slap, Cooper held her back.

"I also promised Blaine to watch after you too. Now that you've had your slap, settle down." Cooper tells Quinn.

Quinn quickly fixes her hair and looks back at me.

"Why would you commit such a crime? You know you'd be in jail if he died? You know you'd be in jail right now if my parents didn't decide to press charges? You were willing to risk his life and your life, just for him to love you- you know, you're are desperate. Like I have never seen anyone as desperate as you. BLAINE IS STRAIGHT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD! You have experienced rejection I don't know how many times. And you still keep on keeping on. You have guts. To go through all that pain, knowing you're looking right in the eye of hurt and rejection." Quinn rants.

I nod my head, listening to it all. They don't understand how much I believe that Blaine will love me back some day. Blaine just needs to dig deep enough to truly see that I'm the one for him.

"Just like what happened between you and Finn?" I ask. Getting angrier by the second. "You knew and know that he loves Rachel but you still decide to pursue him. You and I aren't that different. We both want something we can't have but what you regret to realize is that Finn and Rachel are engaged!" I scream.

Oh shit. I did not say that. Tell me that I did not say that. I did not blow Finn and Rachel's secret to the one they didn't want to know the most.

Quinn's expression changes from livid to soft and sad.

She sniffles out a little, "What?"

"Kurt… you were so wrong for that."

"And the crap you guys have been giving me isn't? I get it! I screwed the fuck up! I am sorry! What did you want from this conversation? For me to bow down and kiss your feet? I don't know what more I can do to express how sorry I am for my actions. I understand you are angry at me for hurting your brother but enough is enough! Don't you think I've been getting the same exact shit from everyone who knows Blaine? I've heard it enough times to call it bullshit. Again, I am sorry but the past is in the past. There's nothing I can do about it now and you guys are just going to have to accept that and move on. I don't expect you to forgive me but at least cut me some slack!"

I huff and puff and watch as Cooper cuddles Quinn since she was now whimpering. I don't get it. My situation is different actually. Finn is already taken. Blaine isn't. Therefore, I have the ability and the right to love him and at least try. Quinn has no right to mess up a man in a relationship. If Blaine was taken, would I back off? Maybe… but I would be as all over him as I am now.

I need to talk to Blaine. One last time.

"Now get the fuck out of my house." I tell them as I open the door. They walk out and I walk out with them. It's about to get extremely awkward when they realize we were heading to the same place. On my drive to Blaine's house, with Cooper and Quinn trailing me, I was wondering if this was really the best and only option I had. What was I even going to say to Blaine? That I love him? No, I can't tell him that. He still has his homophobic tendencies. I'd get my porcelain ass beat. Maybe I could show him pictures of us so it could trigger his memory. I drive my car up into his driveway and so does Quinn and Cooper. When I walk out my car, they avoid me as they open the door to their house and when Cooper tried to shut it behind him, my foot kept it open. I quickly run past The Anderson parents and dash up the stairs, hoping and wishing the siblings would keep their mouth shut. As I walk up to Blaine's room, I heard soft, quiet piano music filling through his room. It sounded like Bruno Mars. I open the door to his room to find him messing with his piano with a sad smile on his face. Remembering the old Blaine, his piano is what always sent him to serenity and peace.

"Blaine?" I say.

Suddenly, the piano playing stops and he hits an A note. It sounded terrible. Like in movies when you're playing the piano and someone walks in to interrupt you and you hit a low key. That's what I was going through right now.

"Kurt, what the f-"

"Blaine, save it."

He looks speechless as he darts his eyes to the side.

"You may not remember who I was to you but maybe if you could just show me your dapper side, even just for a few minutes, I'd really appreciate it."

He looks at his open door and softly nods. He closes his door and looks back at me. He ushers me to go on with whatever I wanted to say.

Blaine plops on his bed.

"You want my dapper side? Fine." He says. Then he makes an action of waving his hand in his face to reveal a whole new Blaine.

His hazel eyes bright up and he grins.

"So, Kurt. What brings you here today?" He smiles.

My heart melts at his dapperness. He was just so cute. It reminded me of the old Blaine I love. I still love Blaine it's just everything is so complicated. His hair was slightly ungelled, which was what I loved most. When he noticed me checking him out, he frowns.

"You're making it really hard to act dapper when you're checking me out."

"Sorry." I say, hiding my face of embarrassment. He was not supposed to catch me in my act but I wasn't hiding it either.

"But continue."

I nod and pull out my phone.

I walk over to him with ease and he motions for me to hurry up and that it's okay for me to come closer. I smile and I slightly lean on his bed to show him photos.

"So, this is when you first came into class and I secretly took a selfie of you and me." I admit.

I hear a soft chuckle.

I grin. "And this is when you first auditioned for the glee club," I point to a picture. Then I slide to the next one. "This is when we were at Breadstix." I tell him.

"Man, that day was so crazy. I was supposed to be with Rachel but then…"he trails off.

"Wait, what?" I ask.

"…Yeah, I remember… um- I remember a little."

Wait…

Wait a minute…

WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE.

WHAT?!

So, Blaine remembers that moment but not who I am? Okay… let's investigate a little more. I scroll all the way to the pictures Wes and the rest took and I looked at Blaine's face reaction.

But he didn't seem affected until he saw me looking at him.

"Woaah, when was that?" He asks sheepishly.

"Blaine, cut the crap."

"Umm, I know I was acting dapper for you but you can't talk to me like that, you ho-"

"Homo? Fag? Blaine, stop this little act. Do you remember who I am?" I ask, ready for the truth.

He looks at me and looks at his door. He looks all around his room as I silently wait for an answer. I just wanted my Blaine back. I've been working so hard to try to get him to remember and I deserve this. If God was real and he's like everyone says he is, then please God, give me this one thing and maybe I'll open my mind to believing in you. If you make this happen, I have no choice but to believe that you're real. Just please, I-

"Yes, okay Kurt, I remember you. I remember meeting you, I remember the time you kissed me, and I remember everything. I remember when you told me that your mom died. Yes Kurt, I remember. Everything. The car crash, what happened before, and what happen after the accident."

There is a God.

But I was still confused. When did he remember?

"When did you-"

"I started to remember about two- three days before I had that talk with you at Sarah's house. I wanted to tell you but things were still a bit blurry. My parents were so excited and happy I was a homophobe and they were doing all these things for me. I remembered you, but I knew that you were related to something bad. I'm sorry I couldn't control my homophobic tendencies. But the day before I went to Sarah's house, I remembered everything. I remembered you PURPOSELY getting me in a car crash," I open my mouth but he silences me. "We'll get to that later." He says sternly. "Anyways, I knew that my parents liked my homophobic side and they said if I were to ever accept gays again, they'd throw me out of the house. So, I- um… faked being homophobic so I wouldn't shame my parents. When I had that talk with you, it killed me inside for saying all those cruel things. But I had to. I could bear the thought of them finding out. I was so sorry for saying those things. I still am sorry. I was only thinking of me. The only one who could smell it was Sarah and she promised not to tell anyone, especially you. I sang that song to you to express my sorrow. I'm so sorry for calling you a- an um… yeah. It killed me inside. But now that we are past that… WHAT THE HELL KURT?"

I was so speechless. I didn't know what to say. What could I say? He remembered. He remembers everything. Now I have to face the last person, who I was scared of in this whole world about the situation. He was the one I did it to. Quinn, Sarah, Cooper, they were just secondary people. Blaine was the main one. I'm so embarrassed, I- what can I do to make the situation easier?

"Although when I figured everything out, I was angry at you. Livid actually. I just couldn't understand why you would do such a thing. Were you drunk and I didn't know about it?"

"I-I just…"

"Kurt. Say it."

"FINE!" I scream. "I am in deep love with you. I love you so much Blaine, I can't stand it. You are my world. You mean everything and more to me. I don't know what I would've done if you died but I don't even want to think about that right now. It kills me that you're straight and that you don't love me back. I didn't know what else to do. I thought that maybe if you got amnesia, you'd love me. That you'd change into a whole new person. I-I didn't know what I was thinking. But I know why I did it. I did it for love. You of all people are someone I expect not to forgive me but Blaine, I need you in my life. I don't care you're your sexuality is. I just need my best friend back."

"I could've died you know."

"I know that."

"I need some time. How do I know you won't repeat the past?"

"Because you are more important to me than my own life. I was willing to go to jail for you."

He raises his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh. "I know, it's stupid"

"Yeah… but it is extremely flattering. No one has ever loved me this much before."

"Okay Blaine, don't get too cocky."

"Wait, so, you think I'm hot?" He says with a mischievous grin.

"Yes." I say simply.

"And sexy?" he asks.

"Yes Blaine."

"And-"

"Blaine, you are everything and more!" I say laughing. It was weird telling him all these things but I didn't really care much about anything at this point. Blaine was still my best friend and hopefully I was still his. I couldn't wait to get back to Rachel to tell her everything that's happened. I don't even think that she'd believe me. Who would believe me? I'm still working on believing myself or this situation right now. Like come on.

"So which outfit do you like best?" He says, walking over to his closet.

I smile and lean back on his bed. I was so happy, words couldn't explain. Hell, I'm happier than the moment I went to New York for the first time. There's nothing that could break my mood. Absolutely nothi-

The door shoots wide open, revealing The Anderparents, The Andersiblings, and a sad Sarah.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Anderson says.

"I heard everything." Mrs. Anderson says.

"We did too, Blaine." The siblings say.

"Guys, I-"Sarah tries.

"Shut it, Sarah." Quinn says.

I close my eyes and try to escape but it wasn't working. So, is this how God plays? He gives you what you want then he hits you with something bad? I look over at Blaine who has the worst expression on his face.

He was scared.

Blaine's POV

I was scared.

I was definitely scared.

Oh hell, I was scared.

What was I supposed to do, run out the door? The door was already blocked. I just stood there, powerlessly. Oh God. I didn't know what to expect, was I going to die today? If I am, this is the second time I have faced a near-death experience. My body shakes with fear as my brother shoots daggers at me. Quinn had a disapproving look, my parents… well, and they looked just about ready to kill me.

"You homosexual creature."

"Dad, I'm not-"

"Don't you dare call me your father, you are not son of mine!"

He dashed towards me and everything was happening so fast. I had no fight left in me. I close my eyes and I waited for the hit but it never came. I slowly open my eyes to see bodies in front of me.

Right in front of me was Sarah, and then was Kurt. So the one who took the impact was Kurt.

"No!" I shout, moving towards Kurt. My dad picks him up and throws him across the room. My body flinches as he crashes into my dresser. I run after my dad in rage but Sarah grabs me by my waist and pulls me to a different side of the room. Tears fall out of my eyes as we all watch my Dad basically kill Kurt. Kurt tried to fight back but he was no match for my Dad. I cry into Sarah's shoulder as she rubs my back. When my dad gets off of Kurt, he surges forward to me but Sarah lets me go and stands in front of me.

"I won't let you hit Blaine. And I don't think you would hit a girl." Sarah says bravely. No, I won't let everyone suffer for my actions. I try to move Sarah but it was like her feet were cemented to the ground. My dad throws a punch but she ducks and I made a motion to duck too because if I didn't, I would've got hit. Sarah and I took classes took boxing classes so we knew how to fight.

I didn't want Sarah to do all the work so I run behind my dad and hold him in headlock. Sarah punches him and I hear my mom shouting, "No! Don't hurt him! Cooper do something!"

I quickly look at my family and they all had scared looks on their faces. I look at Sarah and she gives me the 'Okay'. I release my dad and run over to Kurt. He was hurt but not hurt enough to not be able to be able to function. In a swift movement, I pick him up and push everyone out the way, run down my stairs, and out the house. I run to my car but realize I forgot the keys. I lay Kurt down, run back inside my house and grab my keys off the counter. I saw my dad struggling to run down the stairs but I was quicker than him. I run out the door, open my car doors and gently put Kurt inside. I turn the key into ignition and I saw Sarah still handling my dad. There's no way I could leave without Sarah.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispers. I turn to look at him and I smile,

"Kurt, everything is going to be okay." I told him.

Even if I didn't believe it for myself, I needed Kurt to believe so.

I again, run out the car and push my dad off of Sarah. He lunges at me but I duck and grab a lawn ornament and smash it in his face.

"Ahhhh!" He yells as the glass pieces were in his eyes. Sarah, who was slightly injured got up and ran to my car. As soon as we were all in, I started to drive away to Kurt's house. When I was almost out of distance, I heard a faint, "And don't come back!"

I shake off my tears and drive to Burt's house. Burt was watering the plants when we came up on the driveway. He turns around, expecting it to be his son but when he saw me, he had a guilty look on his face. I rush out the car and he looks at me with concern.

"Look Blaine,"

"Don't worry- about… that now." I say out of breath.

"What is it?"

"It's Kurt. He's badly hurt. My dad-"

He runs to the car and throws open my car door to reveal Kurt. He takes Kurt into his arms and runs inside the house. Sarah comes out of the car and we just stare at each other.

"Blaine."

"Sarah." We say at the same time.

She runs to me and wraps her arms around me, holding onto me for dear life. I slowly start sobbing on her shoulder, crying away all my problems that I knew wouldn't go away.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't-"

"Shhh…" She says rubbing my back.

"Where am I going to live?"

"You can live with me. Remember, we talked about this if this were to happen. That's why everything worked so nicely." She tells me.

I nod into her shoulder. A car slowly drives by, and the person in there looks at us like we just came back from space.

"Enough of PDA! Teenagers these days…" the man's voice trails off.

Sarah and I couldn't help but softly giggle.

"Why everyone thinks we are in a relationship is something I still want to know."

"Probably because we are so close?" I suggest. From sixth grade and up until now, people always think me and Sarah are in a secret relationship that we are hiding from the world.

"Ha! Understatement of the year." She laughs, letting me go and walking inside.

"Come on Blainers! Let's go check on your soulmate!" She calls out.

"Oh shut up." I tell her while chuckling. I follow her inside and Kurt was laying on the couch while Carole was patching him up.

When Burt sees me, he gives me a big hug. So big, I was being lifted from the ground.

"You are the best person I've ever met." He tells me.

"How so?" I ask smiling.

"After all that my son has done to you, you still turn around a care for him, and protect him from harm."

I rub my head. "I didn't really-"

"And this is why you are the best. You never except praise." He says.

I shake my head and smile.

"And you're welcome to stay here."

"Thank you, but I'm going to have to decline. I'm staying at Sarah's."

"Oh, well that's fine. So, you remember everything?"

"Yes."

'Wow kid. You have a heart."

"Ugh, enough with the praise!" I tell him.

"Yeah, where's my praise?" Sarah asks from the couch.

Burt turns around and rushes over to her and picks her up from her seat.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Burt says to her. She giggles and then Burt lets her down. She looks at me and I wiggle my eyebrows. Her eyes shoot wide open and I burst into uncontrollable laughter. We were all interrupted with a,

"Dad?" Kurt asks.

"Kid, you're going to be okay."

"Where's Blaine?" He asks.

I walk over to him and crouch down.

"Hey Kurt." I smile.

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" He asks.

I look away, extremely embarrassed as everyone starts laughing. Everyone was being too nice to me. And how could I look sexy now? I was just in a huge altercation with… with that man I used to call a father.

"Blaine, stop thinking about your Dad. Everything will be fine. You can stay with me."

"Oh, I'm already staying with Sarah." I say softly, knowing it would hurt his feelings. "But thank you so much."

"Why are you thanking me? I did nothing accept ruin everything and blow your cover."

"It was good that you blew my cover. Because now my life doesn't have to be a lie anymore."

He smiles and I squeeze his hand.

"Blaine, I think we all know what would lighten this situation." Sarah says with a smirk.

"I think I know too." Kurt grins.

Ugh.

"Okay, what song?" I ask, walking over to their piano.

"Ooo! Something by Bruno!" Kurt exclaims.

"Okay, your wish is my command." I wink at him and sit on the piano stool.

I play with the piano keys until I found my vibe.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

I look at Kurt and smile. I tried to forget everything that's happened because people do crazy things for love and I'm not one to hold grudges. Kurt and Sarah sing the background part of the song and then I look back at the piano.

_Find out what we're made of  
when we are called to help our friends in need_

_Kurt you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
oh yeah  
oooooh oooooh  
ohh yeah ,yeah_

_If you're tossin` and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you_

_oh oh oh_

_Find out what we're made of  
when we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
oh yeah  
oooh oooh  
yeah yeah_

Sarah comes from behind me and I quickly tell her to take care of the piano since I knew she knew how to play. She covers me and I run to Kurt and stand dancing with him. He didn't really move much since he was still hurt.

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye_

_You know you can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, and you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
oh yeah  
oooooh ooooooh  
ooh yea yea_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let you go,  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
Oh yea  
Ooohhh Ooohhh  
Oohh  
"You can count on me 'cause I can count on you..." _I dip him like they do in romance movies while being careful and he grins. When I finish the song, he hugs me.

"I'm so glad I know you."

"And I'm glad I know you." I tell him.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt."


	11. Chapter Eleven

_**HELLOOO GUYS! What words can I use to explain how sorry I am? It's just that I've been going through a lot and some other stuff because mind you, I have to edit one of my books on wattpad for my publisher, continue to write a book on wattpad, AND write this fic too. So i'm sorry and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. You'll witness two of my favorite Sam Smith songs and it's really interesting so enjoy!**_

Blaine's POV

I love Kurt, don't get me wrong.

But, I don't trust him. Well, at least not yet.

I know he's extremely sorry and everything but come on, if you were in my position, would you forgive him, just like that? I am very appreciative of him standing up for me when my father- I mean George was acting like a maniac but every time I look at him, my mind goes back to what happened that night.

_We were almost at Rachel's house when all of a sudden, Kurt put his hands on the steering wheel and used his hands to motion it to the side._

_"__Kurt! What the hell are you doing?"_

_I tried to take control of the wheel but it was too late. Our car smashed into another car which smashed into another car. The power was so great, I flew out the front window, my head hitting the glass, shards sticking in my head. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. I flew onto the trunk of someone's car and since their car was tilted, I crashed onto the floor, hard._

I shake my head, trying to get that thought out of my mind. Did he really love me that much, so much that he was willing to risk my life, just for me to change? It's extremely flattering but, that's scary. It's scary being around him because I don't know what he will or might do next.

You never know, he could-

"Blaine," Sarah calls out, holding my phone in her hand. "Why are you ignoring Kurt's phone calls?"

"I-"

"Well, how do I know, you might ask? I recognize his number and his contact name is IGNORE. Smooth Blaine, real smooth."

"Why do you care? You don't need to know every aspect of my damn life." I ask, annoyingly. I know she's my best friend but she doesn't have to know everything at every second of my life.

"I'm not even going to answer that question but fine, don't tell me." She says crossing her arms and sitting down on the teal couch next to me in silence.

I look around the room and sigh. Just a week ago, I moved in with Sarah. I still find it absurd how Sarah's mom lets her get her own house. Like, that is not fair. I still felt like I was living in Sarah's house, not Sarah and I's house. I know she tries to make me feel welcome but I still feel like I'm always owing her.

"Blaine," she starts.

"Look, I'm sorry I said what I said."

"Blaine,"

"Sometimes, I forget how much I still owe you and how much you've done for me and you are still adding things to the list of things you've done for me. You deserve to know everything there is to know about me."

"Blaine,"

"Especially on that day in the park when-"

"Blaine, stop. We swore never to speak of that day unless necessary."

"I know, but-"

"You need to stop feeling like you owe me. You've done plenty of things for me too!"

"Like what?" I ask, turning to her.

"Like… letting me have the greatest best friend in the whole universe."

"That's not good enough." I say.

"It doesn't matter. But we really haven't had an actual conversation about Kurt."

"Sarah, it doesn't matter."

"No. I'm not going to let you minimize this!"

"Sarah…"

I had a feeling I know what she's talking about but I will never admit it.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" She asks, but she didn't really ask, it's like she stated it.

"Yeah, I love him like a frie-"

"Blaine. Let's be serious. You and I both remember that day."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I look away.

_Blaine Hummel-Anderson,_

_Blaine Anderson- Hummel,_

_"It has a nice ring to it." Sarah says appearing into the living room._

_"Wha-"_

_"You really need to learn how to keep your thoughts, in your thoughts." She says walking back to the kitchen with a grin on her face, wiping the flour off her cheek._

"It was just me playing with our names. I did it with us too."

"But that's different. He's a guy. More importantly, you never did that with Sebastian and he and you were supposedly best friends."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Blaine, if you're are gay, just say so."

I got angry. "How dare you question my sexuality?! I've been getting that crap all my life and the LAST person I thought I'd get it from is you."

"Blaine, I'm sorry."

"Yeah," I say standing up, grabbing my coat. "Everyone is these days."

I open the door and walk out. I jump into my car and drive over to Wes's house. I really needed my GUY best friend right now because my GIRL best friend apparently for the first time in forever, doesn't know me.

I knock on his door but I flies right open to reveal no one. Uh huh… So I step in side and look around. I heard laughing from upstairs so I go there. I heard giggles. I slowly walk to where the sound was and I was met with the worst sight in life.

"OH MY GOD! WES, WHAT THE HELL?!"

He scrambles for his covers and hides his face. The girl just lays there, with her body spread to the open. I look clearly and I realized, it was Santana.

"SANTANA, WHAT THE-"

"Blaine, don't be so overdramatic!"

"I would be less dramatic if you cover yourself." I tell her, looking away.

"Oh yeah." She giggles.

"Aren't you and Brittany…?" I ask.

"We got in a fight."

"And so you just choose to cheat on her, just like that." I say crossing my arms.

"Actually…"

Wes's bathroom door opens to expose Brittany, who was also naked.

"Why in the world…" I was so done with this situation. I just wanted to have a chat with Wes.

"Yeah… so it was a threesome…" Santana says.

I rub my forehead and sit down in the empty chair next to the door, my eyes closed in the process.

"WES. GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE." I scream.

"Coming!" Wes calls out.

After a whole lot of everyone moving around, Wes comes out, dressed in black jeans and a fitted white shirt.

"Let's go on an adventure Blaine!"

I roll my eyes and follow him outside his house, leaving Brittany and Santana in there. When we got to the car, I questioned him on his intelligence.

"Why would you leave two girls in your house?" I ask.

"Because… you needed help and I rushed to your aid." He says matter-of-factly.

I smile and I jump into the driver's seat of my car and drive to The Lima Bean so we could talk. I was so confused of my feelings, I had to get a guy's perspective. Once we finally get inside, we order our coffees and sit down at our usually table.

"So, what's up Blainey?"

"Don't call me that," I tell him.

"Ooo, feisty. But seriously, what's wrong?"

"… I think… IthinkImightbegay." I say quickly.

He cocks his head to the side in confusion.

"Uh, repeat that?"

"I… think… that... I, Blaine Devon Anderson, might be… gay."

His eyebrows raise and he whistles. "Because of Kurt, right?"

"No! It's because Sarah thinks and-"

"Wait, you're getting this from Sarah?" Wes asks, with a little attitude in his voice.

"We had an argument because Sarah questioned my sexuality and now-"

"You're questioning it too?" he asks.

"Yeah…"

"Well first, if you were gay, I'd be completely fine with it. If you were to be with Kurt, I'd be hasty but fine with it. But if you get into a relationship with a guy, knowing you're confused about your feelings, I wouldn't be okay with it."

"So," I say rubbing my hands on my jeans. "What do I do?"

"We ask other gays, dummy!" he suggests.

"I don't think that'd be accurate and-"

"Blaine, you came to me for help and this is what I'm offering."

I sigh loudly. "Okay."

He pulls my arm out of my seat and throws away our not touched coffee which I silently cry about. He drags me out of The Lima Bean and jumps in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"A place you know very well." Wes tells me.

Is he taking me to Dalton? Probably…

When we began to file into Westville, I recognized the place very well. The green trees with birds chirping and ducks swimming, it was beautiful.

He parks my car into Dalton and drags me inside. My insides began to burn as I looked around my old school. I had so many memories here. This place was my home. Nothing has really changed, it was as if they welcomed me back. I realized that Wes dragged me into the Warbler room where we practiced and the Warblers were in the middle of a performance. As soon as they see me, they all stop singing. Before I knew it, I was on the ground with a bunch of bodies piled on me. I smile and almost cried a bit. I missed them so much I didn't even know what to do.

When they finish hugging me, everyone was grinning and I saw Sebastian in a corner, hiding from the group. I caught his eye and he quickly looks away. I frown but I'd focus on him later.

"So Blaine, is this your triumphant return to Dalton? Please?" Trent asks with plead in his voice. I look at the rest of the warblers and they all had the same looks.

"Actually, I'm here for advice."

"Anything you need Blaine." Nick says with a smile.

"Yeah Blaine, what's up?" David asks.

"I- Uh…" I start. Could I really announce my sexuality to the whole group? I mean, they are my best friends' but-

"Oh… this is serious…" Jeff says.

"Underclassmen, you guys can go." Wes says.

Half of the Warblers leave the room and I was left with the Warblers I was close with.

"Okay Blaine, now you can tell us."

I sigh and moved to sit on the couches.

"I think I might be gay."

I look up at them and no one was shocked. Which I was extremely hurt at.

"Okay…? And so what?" David asks.

"I need your advice on how to know if I'm gay. You guys know me best." I tell them.

"Well, I always thought you might've had a thing for Kurt since that time you were in bed with him."

"That shouldn't mean anything." I say defensively.

"The real question is, do you want to be gay?" Thad asks.

"I don't know…"

"Well, just know if you are gay, we are completely fine with it." Jeff says.

"I don't really know how to help you Blaine. It's kind of something you figure out on your own…" Trent says trailing off.

"Yeah, but thanks anyways." I tell them. I stand up and head for the doors.

"Leaving already?" They all ask in unison.

"Yeah, I really want to figure this out."

"You won't even stay for a song? For old times' sake?" Jeff says puling me away from the doors.

I sigh and laugh when they start singing.

"You know what I mean  
It's like walking in the heat all day, with no water  
It's like waiting for a friend  
Watching everybody else meet theirs, on that corner  
Or losing in an argument  
Although you're right, can't get your thoughts in order…" Thad sings.

"Still I refrain  
from talking at you, talking on  
you know me well  
I don't explain…" Jeff sings. He assures me that it's time for me to sing so I clear my throat and smile.

"But why the hell  
why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?  
Wasting all my precious time  
Oh, the truth spills out  
And oooooo oh I've  
I've told you now." I sing.

"You know what I mean  
although I try my best, I still let down the team  
you're everything I want,  
why should I resist when you are there for me?" David sings, patting my back.

"Should I refrain  
from talking at you, talking on  
you know me well  
I don't explain." Wes sings.

"But why the hell  
why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?  
Wasting all my precious time  
Oh the truth spills out  
And oooooo oh I've  
I've told you now!" I sing again.  
We all start dancing playfully as I continue singing.  
I've told you now  
and I've told you now!  
And I've told you now!

"Still I refrain  
from talking at you, talking on  
you know me well  
I don't explain," Jeff sings,

"So why the hell  
Why do you think I come 'round here on my free will?  
Wasting all my precious time" Thad sang, making gestures with his hands.

"Why the hell  
why do you think I come 'round here on my own will?  
Wasting all my precious time  
Oh, the truth spills out  
and oooooo oh I've…  
I've told you now…" We all sing together, forming into a big hug.

"I'll miss you guys." I tell them.

"Why?" Thad asks. "You won't have to miss us because we will always be here by your side.

"But like, for college and-"

"You do realize that's a long time away?" Wes tells me.

"Yeah but-"

"Stop worrying." Jeff says, cutting me off.

"It's just, I feel so lucky finding guys like you to be my best friends." I say with my voice cracking.

"Aww Blaine, get out of here before my tears mess up your clothes." David says rushing me out with Wes.

I sigh as my heart warms. This is the best school in the world and I'll miss it so much. Wes interrupts my thoughts and drags me out the double doors and drags me into the car.

"Can you stop hurting my arm? Gosh."

"I'm sorry, it's just, I saw Sebastian and I wanted you out as possible."

Oh yeah… Sebastian…

"You can talk to him later. Right now, you need to solve this issue with Sarah."

"Okay… I guess."

"Good. And also, you need to change Kurt's contact name from IGNORE to something else." Wes says.

"I-"

I look down at my phone and saw it ringing. Should I answer it? No… I can't. I don't want to talk to him knowing I have mixed feelings. I still have to talk to Sarah and maybe I could get help from Rachel. But what would I do on Monday? How am I supposed to avoid him? Does that mean I have to figure this all out before Monday? But that's two days away! Without my knowledge, Wes grabs my phone from my lap and clicks on the button, answer.

"Hey Kurt!" Wes says, greeting him. Kurt's voice was muffled but I could hear him say, "Where's Blaine? I've been calling him."

Wes looks at me and I quickly shake my head with a pleading look on my face. He sighs. He then puts the call on speaker phone.

"I'm at his house but he had to go somewhere and accidently left his phone." Wes lies.

"Is Sarah there? Maybe she'll let me in and I'll wait for him to come back. Actually, you're there so I can come." Kurt says.

I started to hyperventilate and I reached for the end call button but Wes moves the phone so it's out of my reach.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Blaine just came back and-"

"Give him the phone!" Kurt shouts.

My eyes bulge out of its sockets and I look at Wes like he was crazy.

"He and Sarah just left. I think they are going to a- a…. night spa so they won't be back till morning."

I sigh loudly but then I quickly close my mouth. Maybe Kurt heard it! Oh God…

"Who was that?" Kurt asks.

I started to freak out and Wes looks at me like I did something wrong.

"Do something!" I mouth to him.

"That was me. Sigh." Wes reenacts.

I quietly sigh this time.

"Well, I got to go Kurt, bye!" Wes says quickly shutting off my phone.

"See? There's perks of being my best friend." Wes winks.

"Uh huh…" I roll my eyes.

On Sunday, David calls me and told me he had a plan. I asked him what it was but he said I'd have to wait and find out. He also said I had to meet him at the mall for some reason. As I was about to hang up the call, he told me to wear something good. I was scared of what he had up his sleeve but come on, it's David.

I go to my closet and pull out my best bowtie, the plaid one. I take out a light blue with dark blue lines polo with long sleeves and put a red sweater over it. I match it with black jeans and black converse. Blaine Anderson was ready to take on the world.

When I get to the mall, I saw David waiting by the entrance with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Blaine, looking good!" David complements.

"I could say the same for you."

"Blaine, stop being dapper."

"I'm sorry!" I laugh.

He puts his hands on my shoulder and directs me into the mall.

"Care to explain what I'm doing here?" I ask.

"You, sir, is going to flirt with any girl you see and see if they flirt back. If one of them does, ask if you could kiss them. And if you like it, you're not gay. If you feel any tint of discomfort, then we'll see."

"David, no girl would want to be with me."

"Blaine, are you freaking serious right now? Even my girlfriend thinks you're hot."

"But-"

"No buts. You have the maximum of five girls to try on."

I slouch my shoulders as he pushes me into the food court and runs behind the fake bushes. It's not like I've never flirted with a girl before but I was scared. What if I got rejected? We all know how I handle rejection. But if this was to figure out my sexuality, I'd do anything.

I walk deeper into the food court and look around. There was plenty of girls here but how could I choose? I decided on this girl with brown hair and she had sun glasses on with a black shirt and denim shorts. I sigh and wiggle my shoulders to relieve the tension in them. You can do this Blaine. You can do this. Dapper mode: On.

I walk up to her with a smirk. "Where's a beautiful girl like you headed?"

She immediately blushes and takes off her sunglasses. She bites her lip and looks from side to side.

"You're extremely hot but I have a boyfriend. Wait right here while I go break up with him." She says walking up to a guy that was slowly approaching us.

"Uh," I say, a little frightened. "That's okay." I run to another part of the food court. I breathe heavily and when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I jumped.

"Just me Blaine," David says with a laugh. "What happened back there? I was sure that you nailed her."

"She ended up having a boyfriend and she told me to wait while she breaks up with him for me."

"Wow."

"I'm saying."

"Well, NEXT!" He shouts and pushes me towards this girl. She had brunette hair with a black crop top and white skinny jeans. She drops her food on the floor and she reaches down to pick it up. I turn around to scold David but he already ran to his hiding place.

"I'm so sorry." I say and then I offered to help.

She was still looking at the ground while she spoke.

"If you had just watched where you were-"

She looks up at me then she stops talking. Her mouth drops open and tears come out of her eyes. I was scared that I had made her so mad, that she started crying. This whole thing has failed miserably until I heard what she said next.

"Wow, you are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Dapper mode: Back on.

"How can I be the most beautiful when you're alive?" I tell her.

She melts and I then knew I did my job. I smirk as she squirms. I help her up and I build up the courage to ask,

"Would you do me the greatest honor in the world of kissing me?" I ask.

"Are you kidding me? You don't even have to ask!"

She grabs my face and pulls me in close. Her lips land on mine and I kiss her back. I don't know what I felt. It was good, I guess but like, it felt like it was wrong in some way. I heard whimpering from behind me and I pull away from the kiss and turn around to see Kurt with tears falling out of his eyes.

I look back at the girl and she looks at me like she wanted to continue.

"I'm sorry but, could you hold on real quick?" I tell her.

She nods and I turn around to see Kurt running away.

"Kurt! Wait!" I scream as I run after him. I had to push through plenty of people and I thought I had almost lost him until we got near the entrance. David caught up to me and he asks,

"Wait… what?"

Kurt slows down and sits down on a bench.

I hush David and slowly walk up to Kurt. I then realized that he was singing. I stop in my tracks and listen to him.

He turns around and looks at me teary eyed. He continues to sing.

_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold  
what use is money, when you need someone to hold?  
Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road  
waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_

"Kurt, I-"

He cuts me off and stands up, continuing to sing.

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name_

He looks away and starts walking towards the double doors. I follow him outside and he began singing again but this time, to me.

_Pack up and leave everything  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave him for me  
Leave your lover, leave her for me_

Leave your lover? Wait, I don't have a lover… I'm single…

_We sit in bars and raise our drinks to growing old  
Oh, I'm in love with you and you will never know  
but if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone  
spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow_

_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain  
or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call her name_

_Pack up and leave everything  
Don't you see what I can bring  
Can't keep this beating heart at bay  
Set my midnight sorrow free  
I will give you all of me  
Just leave your lover, leave her for me_

Leave HER for me… Oh. He saw me kiss that girl… Shit man! He wasn't supposed to be here! If I explain, everything will come out weirdly and-_  
Leave your lover, leave her for me  
Leave your lover, and leave her for me_

When he finishes the song, he heads down the parking lot.

"Kurt, I can explain-"

"Just please, give me some time." He says, and walks away.

He leaves me in the parking lot, feeling hurt, lost, and confused.


End file.
